Trust the Fall
by MoonPhasing
Summary: Breaking a person's trust can change them instantly, their idea of friends who turned against them switching in a heartbeat. But, when trust grows, flames ignite. Matt and Tai try to make it day by day, their best friend Mimi tagging along. What happens when an old friend returns, stirring up old feelings and proving that falling for someone isn't always painless.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this story for awhile, hence the random updates of multiple stories as of late. I'm not sure how often it will be updated, but I wanted to write a story with a more realistic vibe and less the fantasy vibe I usually go for. World building is exhausting sometimes *faints* and romance and drama is just so fun *evil laugh*

I hope you all enjoy this or find it a bit entertaining? I like writing it!

—

Trust the Fall

Chapter 1

The brunette woman sighed, watching the blonde male pace back and forth in the living room of his apartment. She rolled her eyes, resting her elbows on her thighs as her chin sat in the palms of her hands. "Matt," she said, annoyed that he continued to pace and mutter to himself, his skinny blue jeans falling a bit because he forgot a belt.

The blonde had grown to be a bit over average height, his blonde hair cut a bit shorter than he had had it in high school, but long enough to fall below his ears. His body was toned, but thin, his features aging quite well.

"Maybe… She'll call… In an hour…" the man whispered quietly, lost in his own world.

"Matt…" Mimi said again, sitting up straighter. "Matt!" He paused, sheepishly grinning at her as he realized he was doing it again. Thinking of her and when she'd call. "You know," Mimi said, pulling at the edges of her jean shorts, "pacing like this isn't going to get her to call." She rolled her eyes, picking her phone up out of habit to scroll through social media.

Matt knew his pacing would do nothing, but Jun, his ex of five months, was in town. When the two had first broken up, his friends recommended that he try his best to grow on his own, not to jump into another relationship or try to mend the one he had shaped with her. He was doing just that. Well, until he found out she was visiting her family in Odaiba.

Mimi watched him, entertained by his internal struggle. She chuckled to herself, the twenty-four year old really didn't have it as together as he liked to lead on.

Mimi had moved back to Japan about a year ago, around the time Matt's relationship began to get rocky. She often wondered if Jun saw her as a threat, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Matt would never look at her that way. Besides, she only liked him as a friend. Maybe a brother?

Mimi had grown into a pretty woman. Her nose was small and her lips a bit full to balance it. Men saw her and often stared, attention she accepted with open arms. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back, her body thinner. Though she was skinnier, Mimi still prided herself in having a nice ass. It complimented her taller than average height.

"Okay retired teenage heart throb," Mimi said, clapping her hands to get his full attention. "Girls don't just call anymore. Why on earth would an adult woman wait around for a guy she dated in high school?" She saw a flash of hurt on Matt's face. _Well, someone has to break it to him._ She shrugged, annoyed that she even had to have this conversation when she knew for a fact his roommate and best friend Tai had been telling him for months. "Look, I'm sorry. Really. But this?" She motioned to his pacing, "Is a bit pathetic and honestly a bit sad." Matt placed his hand over his heart dramatically, acting a bit taken aback. Mimi placed her hands on her hips, "Psh. Don't give me that. Stop standing around waiting for her to call and go do something about it if you really care that much."

Matt opened his mouth to reply, his fingers fidgeting with the brown watch on his wrist. He snapped his mouth shut, the form of a woman he had never met before sneaking from his roommate's room. Mimi rolled her eyes, "For the love of god…" She muttered, walking to the kitchen without giving the girl even a look.

"Sorry… I slept longer than I thought…" The mousy blonde smiled shyly, pulling the cardigan from the night before tighter on her shoulders.

Matt got a better look at her. He did remember her. Him and Tai had gone out to a club last night, determined to settle Matt's wants with Jun. The blonde, Amber? Was that her name? He'd ask Tai, but he doubted he remembered. Anyway, 'Amber' had fallen for the charm of Taichi, a thing that happened to most women who liked a goofy smile and an athletic build. He was great with words and whatever… Something Matt wished he was better with. The blonde pulled the hem of her tight blue dress further down her thighs. He could tell she rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the smudges of mascara that flecked her cheek bones. She was pretty, but he knew he'd never see her again.

"It's alright," Matt said, giving her a smile to help her feel better, "I wake up early after I drink all night anyway…" He checked his watch. 7:05 a.m. Mimi crashed on the couch, too drunk to drive herself home after 'accidentally' drinking one too many. 'Amber' smiled nervously, gripping her back as she dug out her keys. "I'm… I'm going to go before this gets more awkward. Tell Taichi to call me when he has the chance…" There was her smile again, an attempt to mask her shame.

"He won't!" Mimi yelled from the kitchen, Matt running his hand across his face in response. "Mimi! You don't know that!" He yelled back. "She's crazy," he said quietly to Amber, "She doesn't want any other women around her two favorite guys and…" Mimi was glaring at him from the fridge, "anyway, it was nice meeting you… Amber?" The girl looked to the ground, shaking her head.

"Alex… Have a nice day," the blonde licked her lips nervously, slipping out of the house.

Mimi smirked across the counter at Matt, chugging the glass of water to help her swallow the pain killers for her Advil before taunting him about the girl's name. He tensed up, readying himself for it. "Amber? Poor thing. If you can't even remember her name, I wonder what Tai thinks it is…" She laughed, finishing her water. Tai was quite the ladies man, 'Amber' not being the first one night stand to wake up when Yamato was up.

"I wish I could do what he does," Matt said, nodding towards Tai's bedroom door, behind which his roommate was probably fast asleep, not thinking about the embarrassment he probably just caused the blonde girl.

Mimi shook her head, passing Matt a glass of water. "No you don't. That," she pointed at the door, "is someone who is lost and…" Matt chuckled, "Maybe he just enjoys the woman body, Meems…" Mimi smacked his shoulder, laughing. "I always thought he'd enjoy yours one day, but here we are and both of you are too straight for your own good."

Matt smirked as he finished off the water. There was always a rumor going him around that him and Taichi were dating or seeing each other, using women as cover ups. The rumors have been going on for as long as high school… Maybe even middle school. "What? Two guys can't be the best of friends without dating?" Matt said. "After watching Alma walk out" "Alex, Mimi. Her name was Alex." She waved him off, "Yeah yeah sure, Ava. I'd say blonde was his type…" She raised her eyebrows, at Matt's blonde lochs.

"I love myself a blonde," a voice from the hallway said, muffled by a toothbrush. "Matty finally confessing his feelings for me? I've been waiting yeeeeaaars for this. Trying to cover up my true feelings with women." He winked at Matt, resulting in the blonde to give him the kind gesture of his middle finger.

Taichi was handsome, but a different handsome than Matt. The brunette man still had his bushy hair, but it was shorter and more reformed, something Mimi had decided suited him better, forcing him to do. He was still playing soccer for the local college, though it was more of a hobby now than his life, making his body toned and a bit bulkier than his friends. Though the two best friends still argue about it, Tai is at least two inches taller than his blonde counterpart.

"Ah, Taichi," Matt said, "I'm afraid you're not my type…" Tai faked a hurt look, holding his toothbrush in his mouth as he picked his shirt off of the ground of the hallway. "Is it because I'm…" Tai paused, whispering the last part, "taller than you?"

Mimi slapped her hand over her own lips, doing her best to not let Matt see her betrayal and laugh. Matt just blinked at his friend, shaking his head. _You win this time,_ he said. Tai smirked, knowing he had won. "Height, hm? Original…" Matt muttered.

 _Boys,_ Mimi chuckled to herself. The two had always had playful banter, whether it be about their toxic masculinity or who was hotter, the two always had comments for each other. "Lovers quarrel," Mimi said, chugging another glass of water. "This is why I'm single. I could never put up with a second person."

Tai pointed to her, "No no. You're single because you're batshit crazy." Mimi gasped, "Taichi, that was one time! And he deserved it…" She mumbled into her glass. Mimi had keyed her exes car… Broke his phone… Burned his acceptance letter to a college that she couldn't get to… And claimed his sister secretly loved him and didn't want them together. "I know you're replaying every event," Tai stated, "so I'll say it again. Ya batshit crazy."

Matt couldn't help but laugh at his two friends. He never thought Mimi was crazy, she just cared a lot and hard. He actually liked that about her. Fire. It meant she really cared, unlike Jun… Who was in town.

"Bars again tonight?" Matt said, wanting another excuse to strut the streets in search of the woman who was avoiding him. Tai pondered, already agreeing before Matt mentioned the plans. "Hmm… You know I never turn down a party…" The two looked at Mimi.

"Fine. I'll tell the others. You two are fun an all, but sometimes I need more entertainment than you two being rejected by girls and trying to make the other puke first…" Mimi was already starting a group text.

- _Mimi's Phone-_

 _To: T.K. , Kari 3, Jou Kids A Lot, Frizzy_

 _Mimi: 'Bars tonight? Matt wants to go out and Tai agreed. Help. Don't let me suffer alone :(((_

 _Kari 3: I'm in! :)_

 _Jou Kids A Lot: You know I have to study… But it's been awhile. Count me in._

 _Meme: Yay! :) Grandpa Jou has agreed to our young people activities._

 _Jou Kids A Lot: Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny._

 _Frizzy: I'll be there. Finishing up an online course. Time?_

 _T.K.: Pregame? Mine and Kari's place is free._

 _Mimi: Perfffff. Pregame at 9. We'll go from there. Dress HOT. We have to be THAT group. I'm not going out and associating with… I don't want to offend Izzy, but please let your mother dress you._

 _Frizzy: -.- Okay I get it. 9 it is._

 _Mimi: 3_

Mimi chuckled at her screen, she loved pushing Izzy's buttons. "So yeah?" Matt asked her. She nodded, slipping the device into her back pocket. "Mhm. 9 at your siblings place."

Tai made a gagging noise, "Still can't believe my dear sweet sister Kari has decided Takeru was worthy to move in with." Matt smirked, "and I still can't believe so many woman have slept next to you, but here we are!" Tai shook his head, "Oh, Ashley?" Mimi spit out her water, laughing. Tai smacked his forehead, "Her name wasn't Ashley, was it." Matt shook his head, him and Mimi exchanging knowing glances.

Tai sighed, knowing he needed to stop messing with the heads of girls to get them to his bed, but he loved the hook up culture. Watching Matt and Mimi sit in relationships they hated had scared him out of ever letting a girl get that close to him. He was happy when Matt told him Jun had ended it, the blonde only upset for about a day. But Tai saw it. The second Matt told Mimi, her claws were out and ready to grasp him. Make him her won. Though Tai secretly rooted for it, he didn't want his two best friends to end up together. Where would that leave him? Lonely? He shook his head, watching the two exchange glances that were most likely to mock Tai's promiscuity.

"… Okay while you two sit here and speak telepathically to each other," Tai slung his gym bag over his shoulder, "I'm gonna GYM." He said gym a bit louder, Mimi laughing. "Go get 'em, tiger." Matt waved to his friend, "Get swoll."

Matt watched his friend walk out, shaking his head as he smiled. "You hate to see him go, but you love to watch him leave. Admit it, you two are in love," Mimi teased from across the counter, resulting in a playful glare from Matt. "Wanna brunch?" The girl smiled excitedly.

"What's… Brunch…" Matt asked. Mimi gasped, "Brunch… Breakfast and lunch… The reason women thrive. Coffee! Mimosas?!" He shook his head, but agreed. "Okay okay. Let's go brunch." Mimi squealed, grabbing her white purse and her keys.

Matt couldn't help but catch a whiff of her perfume from the night before. Roses? Candy? A sweet mix that he found himself wanting to lean into. As she walked out, Matt let his blue eyes drift down her figure for the first time. Mimi's make up had most likely rubbed off onto the pillow on his couch, but she was just as stunning… _What am I doing,_ he blushed reaching for his wallet.

 _One more rep,_ Tai thought to himself, pulling the bar of the shoulder machine down and letting it go. He smirked, wiping the sweat from his brow. He never called himself a gym rat, just someone who cared about fitness… And his appearance. Vanity. He didn't care, it kept him happy.

He still played soccer, well not play but coach, but his current job was working under his father Susumu at the business firm. The Kamiya's were involved in a big international deal for suits. Yep. A suit company. Weird, but it's brought the family a comfortable amount of money and Tai a good amount of nice suits.

Tai drank his water, checking the time on his apple watch. 11:30… He had been there for two hours and decided that was more than enough.

Grabbing his gear, Tai turned to leave, smiling at a girl doing squats in front of the mirror. "Tai?" He heard a girl say as he turned to face her. "Oh! Um…" It was the mousy blonde from last night. _Well fuck me._ He gave her a lopsided grin. "Ash…ley…" He could tell by her annoyed expression that Ashley was, in fact, not her name. "I don't even know why I try with men," she gave him a fake smile, nudging past him and bumping into a girl as she stormed out.

The girl she bumped into groaned as her bag fell from her shoulder. "Honestly…" The woman cursed, stuffing her belongings back into the duffel, "first my flight was late… Then my uber drive took the long way… And now I can't even run out my frustration without adding to the list…"

Tai smirked at the woman as she hastily stuffed her bag. In fact… "Sora? Sora Takenouchi?" The woman paused, still crouched, as she turned towards him with a confused look. "Yes…?" His smile widened. It was her!

Her read hair was long now, pulled back into a braid that fell down her back. "It's me! Taichi Kamiya? Remember…?" She blinked her crimson eyes as she stood slowly, tapping her chin. She was smaller now, the muscle from years of playing competitive soccer then quitting have melted into long, lean toned legs and arms.

"Oh…" She rolled her eyes, "Tai Kamiya. Yeah how could I forget." His smile turned to a flat line, memories of their final meeting slowly coming back to him. _Maybe she doesn't remember?_

He cleared his throat, "What are you doing back in Odaiba?" She was already turning to leave, "Oh… Family stuff. I'll be here for awhile… Sadly." She folded her arms over her chest. "Sorry to hear?" He gave her a small smile. "Meh. Don't be. It was nice running into you," she gave him a quick smile, obviously trying to end their meeting. "Yeah… See ya…" He watched her leave, grabbing his cellphone to alert his friends that an old face was back in town.

 _Tai's Phone_

 _To: Meems, Matt_

 _Tai: Hey… You two remember Sora?_

 _Meems: Takenouchi? OMG. I loved her!_

 _Tai: Yeah, her. She's back in Odaiba…_

 _Meems: Before we continue, is she hot now? Izzy and I literally brought her up like a week ago. That's what I want to know. She was like pretty in HS, but I bet she's a BABE now._

 _Tai: Idk I was too busy trying to not be an asshole. I think she's still upset about everything._

 _Matt: No shit. I'd be fuckin' pissed if my group of supposedly best friends turned on me because of a rumor._

 _Meems: NOT MAKING IT BETTER, YAMATO :(_

 _Matt: She'll come around? It's Sora. I remember her always being one for apologies._

 _Tai: Hate to break it to you, she hasn't let this shit go. I mean she ghosted us._

 _Meems: Hm. A woman who resisted Tai's charm… Dare I say I'm in love? 3_

Tai felt his frustration over the not so happy reunion grow from Mimi's responses. _Maybe Mimi doesn't care anymore…_ But it was Sora.

He headed to work, stopping at his apartment to quickly shower.

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was their final year of high school, the group feeling the senioritis set in as they sat in their math class. Tai was dozing off, Sora kicking his foot under the desk, snapping him out of his drowsy state. He blushed, giving her a sheepish smile. "Oops… Heh…" Sora shook her head, smiling as she turned back to her work._

 _Kim, a girl sitting behind the two, glared at the back of Sora's head. She had a major crush on the brunette soccer captain and never liked it when he smiled at Sora like that._

 _"_ _Hey…" Kim said, leaning towards her desk mate, Yamato. "Hm…" He said, not wanting to hear how the girl loved the color Taichi was wearing that day. "Are those two like… A thing?" Yamato raised his eyebrow, the girl catching his attention. "Tai and Sora? I mean," he glanced at them, "we like to pretend they are, but they're both too oblivious to make a move on the other." He chuckled, Kim nodding as she went back to her work._

 _The bell rang for lunch, Sora collecting her things as she made her way out the door, waiting for her friends to join her. "Sora!" She gave Kim a weird look as she called her name. Tai and Matt walked out after Kim, Sora waving them off so she could see what the girl wanted._

 _"_ _Yeah? What's up?" Sora rocked on her feet, anxious to join her friends for lunch… She was starving. "I heard you… Really know the boys soccer team well." Sora raised her eyebrow. She did. She was good friends with most of them and often scrimmaged some of them when her practice was over for fun. "I mean, yeah. I know them a bit… Why?"_

 _Kim shook her head. "Oh no no. I mean like you reeeaaally know them…" She winked at the red head. Sora squinted, confused. "I'm not sure if I know what you mean…"_

 _Kim chuckled, "I don't know why you act so innocent. Everyone knows what you did with Eric…" Sora was taken aback, "I mean I kissed him once, but that was at a party and it's not like we-" Kim interrupted her, "And Sean, and Aiden, and…" Kim was naming off of most of the team._

 _"_ _What are you talking about Kim? You're not being serious, right?" Kim pouted, the usual mean girl look. "It would be a shame if more people found out… Imagine Tai's heart…" She flashed Sora her phone screen, a text that claimed to know all of the details of what Sora was up to had been sent to way too many people._

 _"_ _No one is going to believe you, Kim. This is ridiculous…" Sora glared at the girl, brushing past her as she hurried to meet up with her friends._

 _As she walked down the halls, Sora couldn't help but notice the eyes that followed her every step, the whispers that seemed to trail behind her._

 _She approached the table the group was sitting at for lunch, Kari and T.K. quickly standing and dismissing themselves as she sat. "Weird…" She said, looking up to find four pairs of eyes on her, Taichi's full of hurt._

 _"_ _Guys? Is there something on my face?" She wiped at her mouth, heat rising to her cheeks as she realized why they were giving her the looks. "Is it true?" The words came from Tai, a soft whisper. Sora's crimson eyes widened in shock and disbelief._

 _"_ _Really?" She asked, her voice rising a bit in volume. "Yes, Sora. Really. Why didn't you tell us? Or were you too busy messing around with my boyfriend?" Mimi hissed across the table, drawing attention to the group._

 _"_ _What?! You can't be serious. You're going to believe one text?" Sora's voice was shaking and she was standing, her arms swinging with her words. Izzy kept quiet, his eyes focused on his soup. Matt just held Mimi's shoulder. "Maybe you shouldn't sit with us today…" Matt said quietly. Sora blinked, "Excuse me? I thought you guys were my best friends?"_

 _A group of guys walked past them, winking and waving at Sora, saying they'd see her later. "Keyword. Were." Mimi's voice dripped with venom. Sora grabbed her lunch and backpack, pushing herself away from the table. "You know what? Fuck you guys. I can't believe I've spent the past seven years of my life building friendships with assholes." She went to walk off, turning to Tai to say something, but realizing he had left._

 _A month had gone by and Sora had missed more days of school than she ever had in her life. She hated her friends and everyone at Odaiba High. "Go wolves." She said flatly as she stared at her ceiling. Her mom knew what was happening, offering her a way to switch schools to a university in Tokyo where her father lived. She agreed, her bags packed._

 _A week later Sora found herself being dropped off at the train station by her mom, giving her the gateway to a new life. She didn't tell any of her friends… They wouldn't care. Sora left Odaiba that day, not missing or wanting to come back._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Tai entered his apartment, Matt plucking at the strings of his new guitar, a sight Tai hadn't seen in awhile. He threw his gym bag into his room, "New music?" Matt just shrugged. Tai realized this wasn't a time for conversation. Hitting the wall softly, Tai turned back to his room. "Start getting ready. Tonight we drink!" Tai definitely needed a drink.

Matt didn't look up. Brunch with Mimi had left him strangely inspired to play music again, his fingers playing to the tunes he knew her body would make. _Was she always so… Interesting?_ He sighed, placing the guitar back against the wall. Tonight was about finding Jun. Yeah. Jun. His ex… But Mimi would be there and he found her to be quite the distraction lately. "Oh god don't let me like Mimi. Please. I'll date Tai first…"

He hit an empty, plastic cup off of the table. "Score…" he said as it flipped into the trash bin. He checked the time, 7:30. Mimi would be over in an hour to head over to Kari and T.K.'s.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this story is good so far. I never really know how well a story is going to go until it really gets flowing. The chapters are fun to write, but I'm finding the process to be a bit slower than my previous stories. Hope you all enjoy. 3**

—

Chapter 2

Matt stared at his closet. _What do I want Jun to see me in when she decides to take me back…_ He reached for a shirt, holding it up before deciding it wasn't perfect. "Jeez Matt. You know I don't care what you wear," he heard Tai in his doorway, "my man is perfect no matter what." Tai teased.

"Ha. Funny… I just don't want to run into Jun and be wearing… Anything in my closet," Matt said, frustrated that Tai wasn't seeing the issue. "What are you wearing?" He mumbled. Tai shrugged, motioning to his clothes."Well," Tai said, "I decided on a very fashionable pair of 'please take me back' jeans and a nice 'I'm a tad desperate and depressed' blue button up." Matt glared at him, not finding his choice of words to be that funny. "Suits you," the blonde shot back, deciding on a loose grey shirt and his go to jeans. "Listen Matt. I don't know why you're stuck on her still! There are plenty of other fish in the sea!" Tai was growing annoyed by his tendency to sound repetitive these days.

Matt went to reply, but the front door of their apartment opened, Mimi waltzing in and throwing her purse on the counter. "Great," Tai mumbled, "She has a fuckin key. How exciting." Mimi flashed him a smile, "Sadly, dear Taichi, I don't have a key. You guys are just idiots who leave their door unlocked." Tai shrugged, "We're wild boys. Like to live life on the edge." Mimi laughed, rolling her eyes as she checked her phone.

Finally deciding what to wear, Matt joined his friends in the living room. He stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes enjoying the sight of Mimi as she showed Tai a video of… Cats? Dogs?… Who knew these days. Mimi's brunette hair was curled, the strands framing her face like she was straight off of the runway. A deep red mesh top hugged her body, a black bralette under it. And her legs… _Have they always looked like that?…_ Were hugged by dark jeans that hugged her thighs, accentuated by the strappy black heals she wore on her feet. "Mimi," he said, "Aren't you worried about getting cold?" She went to reply, her lips painted in a light gloss, but she was interrupted by Tai. "No, Matt. Hoes don't get cold." She gasped, smacking the tall brunette on the arm, "Taichi! You would know! If anyone in this room is a hoe it's you. What's your number now? Hmmm… Over thirty?" Tai put his hand over his heart, "Mimi… Thirty? That's such a generous number. I didn't know you thought so highly of me." Matt shook his head, finding himself chuckling at the banter between the two of them.

"You two ready or what?" Mimi asked, averting the conversation away from Tai's late night activities. "Princess?" Tai said, acknowledging Matt, "Your outfit is perfect. We are ready." Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he'd need a lot to drink to put up with Tai's comments on his he needed to let go. _Maybe I do…_ "Wait," Matt said, walking to the kitchen and pulling a bottle of vodka from the cabinet. Tai gave him a look, "What are you? A sorority girl in her second year? Vodka?" Matt shrugged, it had been awhile since he had anything but gin.

"I am the man in this relationship…" Tai mumbled, placing shot glasses on the counter as Mimi called for an uber, "but I guess I'm in. Feelin' a bit wild tonight." Matt poured them shots, Mimi joining them. "Bottoms up, boys," she winked, throwing the alcohol back down her throat.

Tai cleared his throat, shivering dramatically from the burn of vodka. "Blegh. Not my favorite…" Mimi clicked her tongue, "You're just a pussy." Tai deadpanned at her. "She's right, Tai. Only wimps think vodka is hard to handle…" Tai sighed, placing his shot glass down. "Well then. Guess that means I'll need another…" The three took two more shots, hoping it would be enough to prevent them from spending too much at the bar. "Pregaming before the pregame… Wow we are lame…" Mimi said, walking to grab her purse before heading out, "Uber is here. C'mon ladies!"

The three made their way up to the door of Kari and T.K.'s small home. It was cute and quaint, Much like them. Mimi had to admit, the vodka shots did prepare her a bit more than she had expected. Tai and Matt were fine, feeling just a bit warmer as the alcohol set in. Tai raised his hand, knocking on the door.

"Coming coming coming," they heard Kari's voice on the other side, getting louder and she got closer to the door. She opened the door, greeting them with a big smile. Tai stretched his arms, pulling her into a hug. "There she isssss the best sister in the world," Kari chuckled, pushing him off of her. "Stop. You're cramping my style…" Rolling his eyes playfully, Tai walked in. Kari looked Matt and Mimi up and down, "You two look nice. Kind of like complimenting one another? Your red," she pointed to Mimi's shirt, "with that grey? Did you guys plan this?" Matt felt himself blush, Mimi chuckling as she shook her head. "Oh no. We're just that in sync I guess. You look great, though!" The small brunette was wearing a tight black dress, showing off her petite figure. She smiled at Mimi, thanking her as she welcomed them in.

The three joined the others, Jou nodding at them as he turned a page of his thick textbook. "You taking that to the bar?" Matt nudged Jou, reaching for the glass Tai had filled for him. "Oh… This? I just needed to finish a few more pages…" Matt chuckled, patting Jou on the shoulder, "I'm kidding. It's good that someone is into school." Jou gave him a small smile, turning to finish his reading.

The blonde took a sip from his drink, making a face at the strong taste. "Jeez Tai," he said, "anything other than Jameson in this?" Tai smirked, raising his glass with a shrug before bringing it to his lips. Tai's attention was quickly averted to his sister being kissed on by T.K. He cleared his throat, giving T.K. a warning look. Kari giggled, kissing her boyfriend to spite her brother. "I'd say get a room, but that would mean I support this more than I do…" Tai mumbled, turning to chat with Izzy.

"How've you been, Izzy? Haven't talked to you in awhile." Tai said, smiling at his good friend. "Meh. Not much… Just working on some programming here and there for an upcoming company. Nothing as interesting as selling suits…" He smirked at Tai, knowing the jab at his friend's job would get a small rise out of him. "Suits are cool and in high demand and you know it," Tai extended a finger from his glass, pointing at Izzy with a knowing look. Izzy shook his head, finishing the liquid inches cup. "Oh Tai. Tell me when you wear suits outside of work and you might have a valid argument." That stumped him, gaining a small fit of laughter from the others. "You'll see… You'll all see…" Tai said into his glass, finishing it.

The time ticked by quickly, the group feeling a type of way. "Guys…" Mimi laughed as Tai and Jou played a sloppy version of rock paper scissors to see who got the last cheese stick in Kari's fridge. "I think…" Tai said, frowning as Jou smashed his scissors with his rock, "you cheated…" Jou chuckled, peeling the plastic from the stick of cheddar. Tai pouted, Matt reassuringly rubbing his back, "Think of it this way, buddy. With how this night has started, you won't be throwing up shredded pieces of cheese later." Tai wiped a fake tear, agreeing with Matt. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." Tai joked. Mimi sighed, "When's the wedding? We've been waiting years for our invite." The men glared at her.

"Okay okay… No one get too excited, But…" Izzy passed for dramatic effect, the alcohol spinning his world a bit, "the uber is here and I am, for some weird reason, in the mood to really dance." T.K.'s eyes widened, the room silent. "…Izzy… Are you feeling okay? You've never expressed interest in dancing," Kari said, faking dramatics. Izzy nodded, "That was just… Whatever Mimi has been slipping me all night is really getting my creative energy going." Mimi leaned over to Matt and Tai, whispering quietly. "It was the vodka. Told you we were in for a wild night," Matt turned around, high fiving her. "That's my girl," he paused, "w-well not MY girl, but you know." Mimi chuckled at his blush, winking at him. "Mhm. Play your cards right and maaaaybe-" "Would you stop hitting on my fiancé?" Tai said harshly.

"Are you three done? Some of us are trying to leave," Kari said, ushering them out of the front door into the uber.

Mimi, Matt, Tai, and Jou slipped into one Uber, Tai sitting up front with the driver. "You guys headed to Toasted?" Tai nodded, "Yep. We are more than ready to party." The night had been going well, the group was having a great time and Tai only saw it getting better. _As long as Matt doesn't bring up Jun…_ He did notice that his two best friends were getting rather… Close. He glanced in to rearview mirror, Matt's arm around Mimi's shoulders as the other three conversed in the background. Tai smiled to himself, but felt a small pang of jealousy. It's not that he wanted to be in a committed relationship, that wasn't it at all. He enjoyed his late nights, but the companionship and being with a person that made you that happy appealed to him. _Hm. Maybe one day…_

The four stepped out of the uber, Jou pulling on the hem of his shirt. "I haven't been to a club in… Well ever…" Tai chuckled, smacking his friend in the back playfully. "Ah, Jou. We'll find you someone to dance with that isn't a textbook." Jou blushed, allowing his friend to lead him to the bouncer. "Sure… Sounds great…" He didn't even want to know how nervous he would have been if he hadn't drank the poison Tai had been giving him a few hours before. Tai glanced to his side, Matt and Mimi in their own world as they whispered back and forth. He noticed that Matt's hand was lowering with every glance. _Welp. He's really gonna go for it. Still, she's better than Jun._

"You ready for a fun night?" The bouncer said, taking their money for the cover charge as they walked in. "Now, you have a nice night beautiful," the man winked at Mimi, letting her enter for free. She waved at him with her fingers, gladly flashing him her smile.

"Must be tragic being able to get free things," Tai said, a bit louder because of the music. "It's a curse, truly!" Mimi said back. Tai looked up, laughing to himself as Matt glared at the bouncer, giving him his money before joining them. "He's not your type, Mimi." Matt said, "he wanted Tai's number… So I had to tell him to stay away from my man…" He smirked, resulting in a laugh from his friends. Tai knew the bouncer really wanted Mimi's, but he wouldn't push the subject.

 _-Mimi's Phone-_

 _Kari 3: We'll be right there! The line got longer after you guys got in. We'll meet up by the bar. 3_

 _Mimi: Sounds good. Flash the bouncer a smile ;) He's a generous one._

"The others are in line! They said to enjoy ourselves and they'll meet up with us!" Mimi leaned in, alerting the boys of the current predicament. "Alright! Drinks?" Tai asked, raising his eyebrows as he began to head towards the bar. The three nodded at him, "Yeah! On you, right?" Matt joked, slipping his friend a twenty. "We'll be at the usual booth." Tai bid them a goodbye, hurrying to the bar to order his friends and himself drinks.

Tai slipped through the crowd to the bar, smiling his award winning smile at the girls who gave him attention. As he approached the bar, he noticed a redhead. She was familiar… _Sora…_ Well shit. He looked around, hoping there were more open spaces to squeeze into, cursing when the only available space was next to her. He felt his hands clasp together from nerves, the guilt he felt in the gym returning. He let his brown eyes take her in, impressed by what he saw.

He could tell she had maintained a fit lifestyle in the gym, but the dark jeans she had now left nothing to his imagination. Her shoulders were exposed, the top of her body only covered by a lacy, black tank top. Her red hair was pulled up into a sleek pony tail. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to step next to her and lean against the bar.

"Hey!" He said, putting on his best smile. She turned, smiling. "He-oh…" Her smile flattened, "sorry, I thought you were someone else…" Ouch. "Oh yeah, sorry about that…" She gave him a forced smile, turning back to the bartender as she slipped him her card. "So, what brings you here?" Tai asked, hoping she would talk to him a bit more. "I'm just here with some friends… And it's the only place in Odaiba to go after 11 at night." She rolled her eyes, obviously having adjusted to the city life of Tokyo quickly. Tai wasn't sure if the alcohol was making his head spin, or her presence. He always did find her to be cute, but now he found her to just be straight up hot. Her eyes were lined with a dark brown, making them stand out.

"True that," he looked around, "your friends around here? I probably know them." She smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Probably. They're from high school." She thanked the bartender as he placed the last two drinks she had ordered. "Need some help with those?" Tai asked. She shook her head, waving at a man to come help. "Nope," she said, grabbing two of the drinks, "I have someone for that. Thanks though." A guy Taichi recognized grabbed the other two drinks.

"Tai Kamiya?!" The guy smiled and Tai suddenly felt self conscious. _Sora is hanging out with HIM?_ The man was his high school rival. The one who always tried to one up him, but was never quite good enough. The man who now kissed Sora on her cheek before turning back to him. Blaze Brenshaw. Tai forced a smirk on his face, regaining his composure. "Blaze. How've you been man?" Blaze extended his hand, shaking Tai's before grabbing the last of the four glasses. "Pretty good! You aren't giving my girl any trouble are you?" Tai's eyes flashed to Sora, noticing that the woman had her gaze focused on the ground. "Nope. Just catching up…" Blaze nodded, pulling Sora away. "Cool. Maybe I'll see you around!" Tai watched the pair walk off, a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile surface. Jealousy… _No. It's just your competitive spirit. Sora is probably different now, anyway. Not who you knew growing up…_

"What can I get you?" The bartender leaned over and Tai told him his order.

"And that, my friends, is why the Earth is NOT flat," Jou said, Mimi and Matt blinking at him from across the booth. "Okay…" Mimi said, "but none of us asked you for an explanation." Jou shrugged, standing as Tai balanced their drinks.

"Why are you getting up?" Tai asked, thinking his friend was headed to the dance floor. "Oh… I just assumed you'd come back with a girl…" Jou chuckled, sliding back into the booth and accepting his drink. "Nah," Tai said, sitting next to him, "not tonight… I'm not feeling it." His two friends across the table shot him a glance before looking at each other. Mimi raised her eyebrow, questioning Matt without words. He shook his head, not knowing what had his friend in a mood suddenly.

"There you guys are!" T.K. yelled, "we were looking for you…" He silenced as he noticed the absence of Izzy, "aaaaand we lost one already." Kari chuckled, "I wonder where he went?" T.K. slung his arm around her waist, pulling him into her.

Mimi gasped, pointing. "There!" She laughed, her finger pointing straight to a drunk Izzy dancing to the loud beat of the music. "He's a real mover, isn't he." Matt said, holding back his laughter. "The true definition of grace," Jou added. Matt tapped his foot to the beat, feeling the sudden urge to join his friend. It had been awhile since he had danced… The last time he danced was with Jun… _Oh no. Don't start now…_ He didn't want to let himself think of her. _She is in town… Maybe if I just walk around the club…_

"Want to dance?" The words came from Mimi. She was leaning close to him, a smirk dancing across his lips, her fingers on his thigh. Matt raised an eyebrow, "Can't promise you I'm any good." She pushed him out of the booth, "You'll have to prove that… And don't worry, I usually do most of the work." He turned, Tai flashing him a thumbs up as Mimi dragged him towards the flashing dance floor.

T.K. and Kari slid into the now available spots. Kari glanced at Tai, "What's up with you? You usually have someone glued to your side begging for your number by now?" Tai raised his eyebrow, sipping his drink. "Nothing. No one here is tickling my fancy tonight…" Kari wasn't buying it, but she decided to not push the issue. Her brother's life wasn't any of her business anyway. "Okay… Well I'm going to run to the restroom. Keep my seat warm." She hurried off, leaving the boys to themselves.

As Kari walked away, T.K. leaned closer to Tai, "Can I ask you something?" Tai nodded, his eyes a bit distant. "If it's about Mimi and Matt, I'm only slightly jealous that my man is choosing a girl over me for the night…" T.K. chuckled, and Tai noticed he was nervous.

"No… Um what do you think of me proposing to Kari?" The question made Tai's world pause. _Is it the alcohol, or is tonight just full of curve balls?_ He blinked, knowing that this is what Kari had always wanted… But she was his little sister and he had sat there when T.K. would make her cry from their dumb teenage fights. "Propose… To Kari?" The words came out slow. T.K. nodded, Jou trying his best to act like he wasn't listening.

"I mean," Tai stuttered, trying to seem excited, "that's great! I don't see a problem with it. You two love each other!" He forced a chuckle, T.K. smiling.

Kari looked at her reflection in the mirror, fixing her makeup as a woman bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry," Kari turned to say it was okay, surprised when a familiar face was looking back. "Oh. My. GOSH. Sora?!" The other woman mirrored her smile, throwing her arms around the young girl's neck to pull her in for a hug. "Kari! It's been years!" Kari smiled more, feeling herself wanting to cry. It was definitely the alcohol. "How've you been?" She asked.

Sora shrugged, "It's been okay… Just taking care of my mom and escaping city life for a bit." Kari nodded, wanting more information but not wanting to push. "You?" Sora asked. Kari smiled, "Nothing much… I work at a cafe and I'm still dating T.K." This made the redhead chuckle, "We always knew you two would last… That was the joke of the school… Well until… You know," Sora rolled her eyes, obviously referring to the rumor that tore apart her life for a few months… Longer by the looks of it. "I was nervous about coming back, but no complaints yet. I keep running into Tai though. Weeeeeiiiird…" _That has to be it._ Kari connected the dots back to Tai's changed attitude.

"Yeah, typical Tai. Always finding the prettiest girl in the club," she winked at Sora, "you here with anyone? We have a booth…" She wanted to invite Sora over, but she knew the woman would decline. "That's so sweet of you. I'm actually here with a few friends," Sora leaned into the mirror, looking at her features, "One of them is this guy I've been trying to shake. Remember Blaze?" Kari felt her eyes roll. Boy did she remember Blaze, "Pffft yeah."

Sora gave her a knowing look, "Well he, for some reason, has decided that I'm his girl. Listen, that's nice an all, but I'm no one's girl." She still had her fire, this made Kari smile. "Heartbreaker!" Kari joked, remembering how easy conversation with Sora was. "I'm also here with Jun…" Sora quieted, "She's hoping to run into Matt… Is he here with Taichi?" Kari stuttered her response, "Y-Yes… But he's dancing with… Mimi last I checked."

Sora's eyes widened, "Oh fuck. Okay… I um gotta go…" She went to leave, only to come back and slip Kari a piece of paper. "Text me! I'd love to catch up… I know you didn't give into the rumors…" Kari nodded, promising to text.

Mimi pulled Matt out onto the dance floor, glancing at Izzy and chuckling. _Man, he's really moving tonight._ The music blasted around them as she placed Matt's hands on her hips. Mimi didn't know why, but she had been drawn to Matt for about a month. Just last week, she found herself wondering how someone so hot could live in her city.

She pressed her back against him, swaying her hips to the music as the lights flashed around them. Her body closed the distance, feeling him begin to let her guide his movements. She smirked, feeling a small victory as his grip tightened on her.

Matt couldn't believe what was happening. Mimi's hips were grinding against him to the beat. _She can really move,_ he smirked, the alcohol making his head spin. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted her closer. The people around him seemed to disappear in his mind, leaving only her.

She tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He lowered his lips, pressing them against her skin and feeling her sigh in response. His lips smirked and she felt it, giggling at him as she rolled her body again. _Perfection… She is perfect_.

"Yamato. Ishida." Mimi stopped moving as a voice screamed next to them, Matt freezing as realization set in. "I can NOT believe you are dancing with ANOTHER woman!" Jun. A very intoxicated Jun was stomping in his direction. "Fuck…" He said to no one in particular, straightening as he hurried off of the dance floor, dragging Mimi. Izzy blinked as the pair rushed past him, "Where you guys going?" Mimi gripped his wrist, dragging Izzy with them. "Don't you dare try running from me!"

"We have to go," Matt said as he quickly alerted his other friends. "But the party just started!" Jou complained, feeling the affects of his drinks a bit more. "Now." The stern tone of Matt's voice made the others stand quickly, "Okay okay… Party over…" Kari looked to Mimi, the woman obviously annoyed by whatever had happened. Izzy was confused.

The group rushed out of the club, hurrying as they settled to sit on a curb across the street. "What was that all about?" Tai asked, bending over to catch his breath, "We were just chillin and then… Then you came back with fear in your eyes like a screaming banshee was after you!" Mimi stood up to Tai, "A screaming banshee was after him! And he wasn't man enough to stand up to her!" She motioned to a shaken Yamato. Tai raised his hands defensively, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa… Whoa. That's a real personal stab. We're all dunk here let's just calm do-"

"There you are!" A woman rushed across the street, holding her heels in her hand. "Oh. Jun. Fancy meeting you here," Tai said with a lack of emotion. "Oh fuck off, Tai. But YOU." She pointed at Mimi, "Better stay away from HIM." Her finger moving to Matt.

Mimi crossed her arms, taking the stance of an alpha female. Tai moved nest to Jou and Izzy, "Well fuck… This is gonna be good boys…" He rubbed his hands together excitedly, resulting in a glare from Kari. "What. Don't act like you don't enjoy listening to Mimi tear others apart with her words." Kari smirked, agreeing with him. She was great at that…

"And what if I don't?" Mimi said, checking her nails like she didn't care. "If you don't, I swear to god, I'll end you." Jun was shaking, the smell of too many tequila shots on her breath. "Hm. I don't see any of that happening in the near future… I'll touch him as much as I want." Jun was seething with anger. "And you can't do anything about it. Besides, you're the one who kicked him to the curb in the first place. Your loss, sweetie."

"You. Bitch," Jun raised her hand, readying to slap Mimi. "Jun!" Jun paused, the voice coming from across the street. "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal. He's just a boy…" The voice belonged to Sora. She hurried across the street, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as she noticed the people who surrounded her. She approached Jun, grabbing her friend's wrist to keep her from swinging.

"Oh. How nice of you to finally come out of hiding Sora…" Mimi said, instantly regretting the words as her old friend's demeanor changed. "You know what Jun? What type of friend would I be if I didn't let you defend your honor," Sora let Jun's wrist go. Mimi flinched as Jun raised her hand, slapping it across Mimi's cheek. "Okay… I deserved that…" The brunette rubbed her cheek, not wanting to hit Jun back in fear of Sora joining in. _She'd definitely kick my ass._

"Listen," Jun said, "I'm not telling you again. Keep your whore claws off of my Yamato." Mimi wasn't listening to Jun anymore. The brunette was in a stare off with a feisty redhead, her brown eyes staring apologetically into crimson eyes that were full of hate.

"Sora, I-" "Oh no nooooo," Jun slurred, "You do nottttt get to talk to her…" She grew quiet, swaying on her feet. Sora's face became concerned as her friend began to go limp, falling into her arms. Matt stood, "Jun?!" He rushed to her aide, pulling her out of Sora's arms.

"Jun?" She said, Jou deciding it was time for him to put his medical knowledge to the test. "I'm a sort of doctor!" He tried to pull Jun from Matt's arms, "Yeah a sort of doctor who's drunker than a sailor with an unlimited supply of booze." He stumbled back, "Okay ummm I'll use my knowledge to dial 911." Sora nodded at him like it was the obvious choice. Mimi huffed as she watched Matt brush Jun's hair from her forehead, telling her it was going to be okay.

"Well," Tai said, "that was fun while it lasted. Remind me to never accept an invitation from you to go out ever again." Mimi rolled her eyes, "Asshole." Tai chuckled, "Thank you."

Matt sighed, sitting by Tai as Jun was getting blood tests, Sora sitting across from them as she scrolled through her phone. "You don't have to stay, Tai…" Matt said quietly. Tai turned to his friend, a bit annoyed, "Neither do you, but yet here you are!" The volume of his voice made Sora glance up, the woman chuckling a bit.

The two men shut up, glaring at her across the room. Her gaze bounced between the two, daring them to say something. Matt broke, "Why did you let her come up to me?" Sora opened her arms, not sure why he was blaming her. "What? Not like I knew she was going to react like that." Matt stood, "Oh, but you know Jun." Sora rolled her eyes, "I was in the bathroom. Ask Kari if you want my alibi…" She waved him off, making him even angrier. "I was doing just fine until she freaked!" Sora closed her phone, tucking it into her pocket. "Look. Don't even act like you didn't go out tonight hoping to see her. Odaiba is soooo small that the chances of running into her were super high. So, if you're going to blame me for your insecurities and problems, do it with some facts." That shut him up, making him sit back down.

A few minutes later, a doctor came out. "She wants to see you," he said. Sora stood, turning to face them. "Thanks for staying, but you guys can go now." The doctor stopped her. "No no… Him." He motioned to Yamato. Sora shook her head, sighing loudly. Matt smirked at her as he walked by victoriously, "I'll let you know how she is. Sora." She wanted to ring his neck.

Tai felt his nerves come back with only him and Sora being in the waiting room. "Fun night?" He said, trying to spark conversation. Sora just shook her head, taking Matt's seat next to him. She leaned her elbows on her knees, resting her face in her hands. "The funnest. Loved every second of it." Tai knew she was being sarcastic. That's about how he felt too. A silence settled between the two, Sora's ringtone breaking it.

"Hello?" She said, a bit annoyed. "No. She's fine… Yeah… Okay… Bye…" She hung up. "Your boyfriend?" Tai joked with her. She turned to look at him, shaking her head. "I don't have one," he raised his eyebrow, "Blaze isn't my boyfriend. He just thinks he is. I don't even like him as a person…" Tai muttered his reply, "it seemed like you liked him at the bar…" She shot him a glare, "What was I supposed to do? Make a scene?" He shook his head, agreeing with her.

"Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" He asked. Sora gave him a look of 'are you seriously asking that question'. "Are you going to wait for forever to apologize? Or do you think the rumors are a great representation of me as a human as well?" She was hurt and he could tell. He remembered the day the texts were sent. He didn't want to believe him, but Mimi had mapped out how possible the claims could be. He still hadn't tried reaching out to her, in fear of hurting her more.

"I never believed them, Sor…" She blinked at his words, obviously not believing him. "Mhm… That's why you never checked up on me all of these years or tried to defend me in class. It's okay Tai… I'm over it." He knew she wasn't.

His eyes studied her, her hard exterior that she had built up the last two times he had seen her had faded, leaving the Sora he knew. "Isn't this just a fuckin mess?" He said, changing the subject.

Sora chuckled, "Yeah… I tried to get to Jun before she noticed, but I was obviously way too late. She probably just passed out from anger…" Regret was suddenly on her features, "I shouldn't have let her slap Mimi… Shit I forgot about that…" She rubbed her temples. Tai laughed, "Hey I liked it. Mimi needs some sense slapped into her every once in awhile."

Sora gave him a side glance, a smirk on her features. She always gave him this look when she agreed with his devious antics in high school. "There she issssss," Tai said, "I knew Sora was still fun." She laughed, "No don't reinforce that. I've been trying to forgive and forget, alright?" He shrugged, "Suit yourself, but princess Mimi needs to be knocked off of her pedestal."

"Thanks for taking care of me, Yamato," Jun could be heard saying from the hallway, "I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind staying somewhere else tonight so you could take care of me further…" Yamato chuckled.

Tai looked at Sora, "Are you hearing what I'm hearing…?" She nodded, standing. "Jun! You seem to be feeling better. Are you ready to go?" Jun nodded sheepishly. "Actually, Sora my love. I was thinking you could stay… Somewhere else for the night? That way Yamato doesn't wake you up when he grabs me water every hour… Afraid I passed out from dehydration…"

Sora blinked, "Are you fucking kidding me? Jun, where am I supposed to go. I can't go to my mom's…" Tai stood, "I have a couch…" She sighed, not wanting to agree. She may feel like she had forgiven, but she still felt the insecurity and anger that came with it.

"Perfect," Yamato said, "Or you can crash in my bed. Whatever you prefer, it's yours," he smiled at her, Sora not smiling back.

Tai and Sora sat in the back of an uber in silence, Sora being the first to speak. "I can't believe she fuckin kicked me out to bang her ex…" Tai cracked a smile, laughing. "Yeah… You're such a loser…" She kicked his calf playfully, "Shut up… Your couch better be the most comfortable thing on this planet…" The uber reached their destination.

The two walked up the stairs to Tai's apartment, Sora hugging herself to stay warm. Tai opened the door, "Well, this is it." Sora walked in, slipping off her heals. "Cute. So cute." He knows she didn't even look around, but he liked that she didn't. He felt weird letting her see his apartment in its current condition.

"You can sleep in my bed if you're more comfortable," he offered. He regretted his words as he saw the smirk on her face in the darkness. "I-I mean I'll sleep on the couch… You can have my bed to yourself!" She laughed, a sound he didn't know he missed until it hit his ears.

"Thanks, but I'm sure the couch will do…" He nodded, leading her to the couch. "Then here she is. The couch of couches." She sat and he grabbed her a blanket, "in case you get cold." She thanked him.

Tai left to go to his room, pausing in the hall, "Hey, Sor?" "Hm…" "I really never believed the rumors… And… I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway by being oblivious to how it was affecting you."

He saw her sit up and could have sworn she was crying. "It's okay, Tai… I know you didn't mean any harm… Goodnight." And with that, the two went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Found some spare time to add to this! This chapter is a little bit more sensitive, but hopefully it clears a few things up? Thank you to the readers, I hope you all are enjoying it!**

 **j8919: Thank you for your kind review! I am happy you are enjoying this story so far :)**

—

Chapter 3

Mimi didn't sleep that night. She spent the night staring at her ceiling and cursing herself for thinking Matt wouldn't give into Jun like that… And Sora wouldn't still hate her. "You done fucked up, girl," she muttered to herself, sighing as the sun slipped between her white curtains.

She rolled her eyes, covering her face with her covers. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* She aggressively flipped the covers back off of her face, her arms straight and stiff by her sides. Annoyed. Frustrated. Angered. Just a few feelings Mimi was experiencing as her phone blared next to her.

"Okay okay. I hear YOU," she groaned at her phone, pressing her finger repeatedly against the screen to silence the noise. She checked the screen, noticing the lack of messages she usually had. _Guess the boys slept well,_ referring to Taichi and Matt, _the group message is silent._

- _Mimi's Phone_

 _To: Tai-Guy, Matty_

 _Mimi: You guys alive? Didn't think last night was THAT crazy…_

She stared at her phone for five minutes, sighing as she gave up. "Whatever…"

The woman flung her long legs out of her bed, placing her feet into a thin pair of pink slippers. Stretching her arms above her head, Mimi yawned and looked over into her full length mirror. She jumped back, startled by her appearance. "Holy shit…" She skittered closer to her mirror, blinking as she examined the mess of makeup on her face. Eyeliner was smudged down to her jaw, her foundation and concealer nonexistent and probably all over her white pillowcase. She pulled at her cheeks, groaning as her dark circles came into her view. "I look like I'm apart of a Lady Gaga music video…"

Not wanting to stare at her reflection any longer, strange she knows, Mimi walked to her bathroom to hop into the shower. Turning the knob, Mimi let the steam fill the room, breathing in deeply. Her brown eyes snapped open as she heard the vibration of her phone against the tiled counter. She gave her screen a confused look. _Why is Taichi texting me out of the group message?_

 _-Mimi's Phone_

 _To: Tai-Guy_

 _Tai-Guy: Wild? Nah. Just weird. Fill you in later. Let me know if you hear from Matt._

 _Mimi: Weird? Deets. Now._

 _Mimi: Taichi? Hellooooooo._

 _Mimi: Okay. I'm coming over._

Angered by the lack of replies and determined to understand what Tai meant by weird, Mimi took the fastest shower she ever had in her life. _I bet Matt went home with Jun after all. That asshole._ "I can't believe I used my best moves just to not get laid…" She stopped in her tracks. _By Matt? EW. He's just my friend._ She blinked, shaking herself free of her thoughts.

"No time for beauty!" She rushed herself, pulling her wet hair into a quick braid and slipping a big sweater over her head. She settled for her favorite black pair of yoga pants and some brown flip flops. She ran out of her bedroom, stopping to grab an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Wow…" Izzy's voice said from behind her. The two were roommates and she couldn't hope for a better one. "What," she turned to face him, taking a bite from her apple. "Meems, you look… You look fuckin rough," he chuckled, "the world is ending! Mimi no longer cares about her looks!" She threw her apple at him, "Shut up, Izzy. I have shit to do and no time for lashes!" And with that, she ran out the front door, hopping into her car to head to Tai and Matt's place.

Sora tossed in her sleep, waking from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened, widening in shock as she realized she wasn't in her bed. _What did I do last night…_ She heard movement behind her, the events suddenly coming back. Sitting up slowly, Sora turned towards the sound, facing a kitchen with a frantic Taichi.

"Tai?" She said, chuckling as his head quickly peaked up from the cabinets at the bottom of the countertop. "Oh! You're up," he gave her a lopsided grin, "I was going to feed you, but I'm afraid all we have is… Well ramen and… I think this is… Was… An egg?" She cringed, remembering him to be not the best cook. "It's the thought that counts… I'm not that hungry anyway…" He shrugged, pushing the pots and pans back into their designated cabinet. He turned to prep some coffee.

Sora smiled to herself. She had missed the goofball, but part of her still had trouble forgetting how he walked away… *Ding!*

 _-Sora's Phone_

 _From: Jun Bug_

 _Jun Bug: Sora… Where are you? Why is Matt at our place…?_

 _Sora: I'm at Taichi's. You kicked me out :p_

 _Jun Bug: D: Oh no. Please don't tell me thisssss. Soraaaaa I was so drunk he shouldn't be here what do I do?_

 _Sora: Idk kick his ass out?_

 _Jun Bug: Yeah… Easier said then done… See you soon?_

 _Sora: An hour at most :)_

She tucked her phone into her pocket, standing to stretch her legs. "Your couch was probably the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on," Sora said towards the kitchen. Tai laughed, "Wow. Low standards for comfort?" Rolling her eyes with a smirk, Sora leaned against the counter and accepted the blue mug Tai passed her. "Thanksssss I needed this," she let the hot liquid slip past her lips.

Tai stood across from her, leaning against the fridge. He wasn't sure how, but Sora had somehow managed to wake up looking just as good as she did the night before. Her eyeliner wasn't smeared and her hair was just a bit messier. He liked the way the strands that had broken free fell around her jaw and she didn't try to fix it. In fact… In this light he was able to see just what she was wearing… Was that lingerie she used as a shirt, or is Sora just that daring… Either way, the man was beyond distracted. He cleared his throat, "Did you… Did you want a shirt to change into? For comfort?"

She smirked at him, seeing right through him. _Damn it. She knows she looks good,_ he averted his gaze, not wanting to give himself away more. "Why? Too much for you at 8 in the morning?" She teased, chuckling at his lack of reply. "Th-That's not it! I mean… I just… You know what? Never mind. No shirt for you. That's how I prefer my women at 8 in the morning" he looked into his coffee cup, the feeling of her eyes on him making him look up. "Your women? Didn't know I made it into the category," he could hear the tease on her words, "Thanks for the offer though… Hey Tai?" He nodded, "Do you think Mimi hates me?" His nose scrunched in confusion as he shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so…"

Sora nibbled on her bottom lip, "But I let Jun slap her… And I never really tried giving her an explanation or anything…" Tai gave the woman a reassuring smile, "First, that was kiiiind of awesome. She's been on something lately," he rolled his eyes, not forgetting the attitude Mimi had been giving him since she decided he was too much of a ladies man, "Second, you don't owe her anything, Sor. She's the one who called you out and wouldn't let you speak…" She forced a smile, "Yeah… Yeah…" Sighing, Sora set the empty mug down on the counter. "I should get going, Taichi. My mom is going to be wondering where I've been and I'm hoping Jun didn't throw up on the carpets like last time…" She shivered at that, peeling her body away from the kitchen to gather her belongings.

Sora paused, "Shit… Tai? Can I maybe take you up on that shirt offer?" She gave him an innocent smile, "My mom won't be too pleased to see what I'm wearing." The man laughed, Sora's mom was always a bit conservative. He pushed off of the fridge, going to his room and coming out with a grey t-shirt. "Here," he said, tossing it to her, "It was the only decently clean one I have." Sora slipped in on, "Thanks. Maybe now I'll live to see another day."

He watched her tie the front of the shirt, doing her best so the grey fabric didn't swallow her small figure. She looked good in his shirt, something he couldn't help but notice. "Stop fidgeting with it," he said, "It looks fine." She blushed as she realized she had been fixing the shirt for a few minutes.

"Wait," Tai said as Sora picked up her purse to go, "Do you need a ride?" This made her pause, "Um… I can just walk, really. She's just around the corner," she flashed him a smile, "thanks though." The two stood in a silence that grew to be a bit awkward. "So… Do we like hug or…" Tai said, chuckling.

Sora rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled to himself, pulling her close as he tightened his hold. "Thank you, Taichi. Really," she smiled up at him before turning towards the door. "I gave Kari my new number… If you're lucky, maybe she'll share?" Tai crossed his fingers. Sora giggled, turning the knob to leave.

"Taichi!" A woman said, obviously annoyed, stopping Sora in her tracks. Sora had opened the door, bringing her face to face with Mimi.

Matt groaned, a slight pounding in his head reminding him that he sipped a few sips too much the night before. He wasn't in his bed, footsteps pacing around the hall outside of the closed door of the bedroom he was in. _Where…_ "Fuck. Me." He said, quickly jumping out of the bed to pull his pants on. _My pants aren't even on… Damn it_. He knew what that meant. He grabbed his phone, swiping through the many notifications.

 _-Matt's Phone_

 _To: Meems, Taichi_

 _Matt: I'm alive! Barely. I think I fucked up. You guys at the apartment?_

 _Taichi: Yeah, how'd you sleep princess? ;)_

 _Matt: Shut it. Sorry I kept another woman's bed warm and not yours. I'm omw._

Matt quickly called an uber, hoping he wouldn't have to face the woman he knew he had spent the night with. Quietly, he opened the door.

Jun was standing in the living room, looking at him with regret and pain. "Yamato…" she whispered his name. His heart dropped. Why did this woman still have such a hold over him? He suddenly wanted her to pull him close… "Yamato, it was a mistake… Last night shouldn't have happened…" He blinked at her, not sure what to say, "We were both drunk and just… We needed each other, but not enough to keep this thing between us permanent."

On one hand, he was excited that it was over, but on the other… Was he ready for that? "Are you going to say anything?" She whispered. He shook his head, "Goodbye, Jun…" He paused at the door, "I never regretted anything we had…" She just looked at the ground, shaking her head. A signal for him to leave.

The man walked to the uber, wondering if that was the last thing he would ever say to her. She was once his everything, but he was beginning to see that she didn't fit into his life anymore. _But what if she does,_ he tried his best to let the thought melt away, leaving it behind with Jun as he hopped into his uber.

Sora stopped, staring into the pair of eyes that glared at her from the other side of the door. Mimi couldn't believe her eyes as she pushed past the redhead into the apartment, Sora not sure if she should just leave.

"Are you serious Tai?!" Mimi yelled, Tai's hands rising defensively to his chest. "Meems, calm down it's-" She shushed him, "First of all, I thought you were done stringing women along to lead them to your bed. Second of all, did Matt go home with Jun?" He blinked slowly, realizing that Mimi thought him and Sora…

"What are you talking about?" The words weren't from Tai. Mimi turned on her heels, her eyes like daggers. "I'm talking about how Tai likes to talk himself up to get women to show him a good time for the night. But what am I saying? I doubt it was hard getting you to come home with him." Sora felt her eyes roll from annoyance, she wasn't even mad anymore. Crossing her arms, she prepared to stand her ground. "Okay. Wait. One, Tai would be lucky if I even thought about joining him in his bed last night, I slept on the damn couch," Tai gave her a reassuring look, his expression falling to one of confusion when he realized she was saying she wouldn't share his bed. "Two, you've just assumed that I'm easy. It's been like what… Five years and you're still hanging onto that? No one wanted your high school boyfriend but you, Mimi."

Mimi stood, the only sound was the jingling of Matt finding his keys on the other side. _I didn't know… I was just angry…_ Mimi thought to herself, feeling the red heat beginning to climb her neck to her cheeks from the shame and regret she felt from her words.

"And you know what?" Sora said quietly, "You don't know how any of that affected me. None of you know how any of it affected me. And that's the shittiest part of this," her face was stern, "I went through it alone, my best friends turning on me because one girl wanted into Tai's pants."

The door swung open, Matt stepping in. "Hey I'm… Sora?" He shot Tai a look, catching that she was wearing his shirt. Not saying anything else, Sora hurried out the door. Matt's eyes followed her out, confused as to why she seemed so… Upset? He turned back to his friends, Mimi's gaze on the ground as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Tai's face looked just as miserable. "Anyone going to fill me in?"

Sora hurried to her mother's small apartment, about two blocks away from the one she was just in. "I can't believe her!" She mumbled angrily to herself, "And I can't believe I forgave Tai so quickly…" Sora Takenouchi was a bit more than angry. The few months she had remained at Odaiba High after the rumors were spread were the worst months of her life. She was alone and no one really cared enough to reach out. _Tai had apologized…_ But Mimi said he lied to women. Was that his plan all along? _No, Tai is sweet and kind and… It's been five years who knows._ She shook her head, coming to terms that Tai was probably the biggest playboy of Odaiba.

The redhead didn't initially see herself ever moving back to Odaiba, but at least this time it was just temporary, or she was hoping it was. Her mother had gotten sick a few months ago and Sora couldn't let the woman go through the disease alone. She agreed to come back and help with her living situation.

She remembered the day her mother had called her telling her she was sick… And that her days were most likely limited. Sora had never gotten on a plane faster… She called Jun, who was just a girl she knew in high school who lived in Odaiba, to ask if she could crash at her place for a few months, promising to go half on rent. Jun had paused, informing her that she had moved to Kyoto a few months ago, but agreed to move back to Odaiba for a few months to tie up loose ends. Sora couldn't be more thankful.

It was a few weeks ago, she was at work on her break when her mother had called. She was silent on the other line, a sign to Sora that the information was serious. Cancer… A cancer that started out small, but had spread to her blood. She didn't have much time. _I was so angry…_ Sora felt guilt in her stomach as she remembered how angry she was of her mother for only telling her when the cancer turned deadly.

Reaching her mother's apartment, Sora quickly climbed the stairs. _At least the sun is out today,_ she peaked up at the sky, pulling the keys out of her purse to let herself in.

"Mom? It's me!" She heard footsteps, her mother emerging from the back room with a few purple carnations in her hand, a smile painted across her face. _She's looking skinnier…_ Sora tried to ignore the purple splotches that began to paint themselves across the woman's porcelain skin.

"Sora! My sweet girl," she pulled her into a hug, "How was your night, my love?" Her mother had adapted plenty of new names for Sora into her vocabulary over the years since Sora left. Sora gave her mother a sweet smile, taking one of the flowers and twirling it softly between her fingers. "It was okay Mom… You know how Jun gets when she's drank a bit too much…" Her mother, Toshiko, giggled. "Ah, she's a firecracker that one…" She turned to return to the back room, motioning for Sora to follow. "But tell me more! I see you've acquired a new shirt." She raised an eyebrow.

Sora felt her cheeks heat up, _mothers intuition_. She smiled, "Not as exciting as that, mom. You know I don't get a lot of action." Her mother shrugged, agreeing. "True. You're too good for any man, Sora." Sora rolled her eyes, glad her mom didn't know about her Tokyo track record. She watched her mom gently move flowers in an arrangement, she said it relieved her of stress. _Maybe I should pick it up again… Odaiba has caused me more than enough stress…_

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Toshiko asked, her brown eyes looking to Sora before moving back to her arrangement.

Sora leaned against the wall, exhaling loudly as she slid down to sit. There was no escaping her mother's questions. "I… Ran into some old friends…" That sparked her mother's attention. She delicately set the flower down, crossing her arms as she studied her daughter's face. "And?" Toshiko asked impatiently.

"And… Mom I don't know," Sora said quietly, still conflicted with her own thoughts and feelings, "It was nice seeing them. It's not like I wasn't excited about it… But…" Toshiko walked over to her daughter, sitting by her against the wall. "But you aren't ready to forgive," her mother gave her a weak smile.

"Sora…" She said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You don't need to forgive them if you don't want to… I lost my daughter for a few months and almost forever…" Sora suddenly felt the urge to cry, remembering the night she cried to her mother about the amount of pills she had taken, the memories still painful to talk about. "Sweetie, you don't owe anyone anything, okay?" Toshiko gave her a weak smile, wiping away a stray tear that slipped from Sora's crimson orbs.

"I know, mom…" Sora's words were barely above a whisper, "They just… They don't know about the months before Tokyo… I never told them." Toshiko pulled her daughter closer, "You don't need to… Maybe when the time is right and you all are in your right minds you can share your side of everything." Sora leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, "Maybe… I'm not sure if they even care enough…" The two sat in silence.

"I basically slapped Mimi last night," her mom stiffened under her weight, pulling away to really look at her daughter. "Sora Takenouchi. You did not slap that girl." Sora shook her head defensively, "No I would never! Jun slapped her… But I… Well I let it happen." Toshiko let out a long sigh, chuckling as she pulled her daughter back into her embrace. "Was Jun defending you?"

"No… Jun was too busy trying to claim Matt," Sora chuckled lightly at the memory, "But I know Mimi is sorry, she just doesn't know how to say it."

The two sat in silence, Sora savoring the closeness of her mother while she could, memorizing the patterns of the heart beats in her chest. "Any news from the doctors?" The woman paused, pulling away from Sora to return to her arranging. _Wrong question to ask._

"Not anything good I'm afraid…" Sora didn't press for more. She didn't want to hear anymore, her phone vibrating, giving her an excuse to drop the question.

 _-Sora's Phone_

 _?: Hey Sora! This is Kari Kamiya :) Just touching bases with you. Is Jun okay?_

Sora smiled at the screen, _she was always so sweet._

 _-Sora's Phone_

 _To: Kari_

 _Sora: Hey! She's good, just a little confused about the night. Sorry if we caused any trouble._

 _Kari: Don't even! It was nice seeing you again. I've missed you. Maybe we can do coffee this week?_

 _Sora: Sure. Let me know when. I'm pretty available._

"What are you smiling at? Is it a boy finally?" Toshiko chuckled, always pushing for Sora to bring a man home, even though she claims no man will ever be good enough for her sweet daughter. "No no. Are you kidding?" Sora laughed. Toshiko raised an eyebrow, "Then where'd you get the shirt, hm?" Sora shook her head, waving her mom's words off, "It was Kari. She's just checking up on Jun."

"She was always the sweetest…" Her mother's words trailed off as she added another flower to her mix, "She came by after you moved to your father's. Just curious about where you had gone." Sora shrugged, nothing to say.

She sat on the ground, watching her mother do what she loved most, arrange flowers. It was a beautiful art, but Sora never really understood the appeal. Now, sitting on the cool wooden floor, Sora understood. Her mother was in so much pain, her life shortening more and more each day, but she was putting beauty out into the world.

Tai had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Matt had just came home, just in time to see Sora leave and Mimi on the verge of tears. "Anyone going to fill me in?" Matt had asked. Mimi was the first to speak, "Fun night, Yamato?" Those three words were enough of an excuse for Tai to slip away to his room… And he almost made it. "Taichi," Matt said sternly, "I think you have a few parts in this as well." Tai cursed to himself, "Can we at least move this to the couch?"

Mimi turned, picking to sit in the single chair, Matt and Tai on the couch Sora had slept on the night before. "So," Matt dragged the word, "Where do you guys want to start?" Tai glanced at Mimi, the woman's gaze hard on the blonde's face. "Us? More like where do you want to start? Happy to finally reunite with your ex?" Matt could see the clear pain on her face, all of a sudden wishing he didn't stop Taichi from escaping. _Did she get any sleep?_ He noticed the dark bags under her hazel eyes.

"Can I just say my part then request to leave?" Tai said, raising his hand as his eyes shifted between the two, "Because mine doesn't really involve any of you?" Matt leaned back into the couch, sighing deeply. "I guess. Can't believe I thought Jun would offer me more in bed than you…" Tai cracked a smile, Matt regretting his words as he heard Mimi stiffen against the back of the chair. "This isn't the time to discuss you're romantic fantasies, Yamato…" Mimi hissed.

Recovering quickly and wanting to avert the conversation, Tai gave them the rundown. "Okay so… Last night Sora came back here because Jun kicked her out because lover boy over here had a moment of weakness," he jabbed his finger at Matt, "She came over, but it didn't end how you would expect it to…" Mimi gave him look, "Because I am oh so irresistible I know it's hard to believe that Sora was able to keep her hands off of me." Mimi scoffed, "Taichi, get to the point. And I KNOW Sora would gladly keep her hands off of you. I was more worried about you putting your hands on her." Tai swallowed, "… True. Not going to argue with that… Sora is a bit out of my league… Anyway, she came in. Slept on this couch," he opened his arms. Mimi interrupted, "Taichi you made her sleep on the couch?!" Tai rolled his eyes, "She wouldn't take my bed! I offered! Anyway, she woke up. Asked for a shirt so her mother didn't freak about her choice of lace. And then you burst in and jumped to conclusions."

Mimi's face reddened in anger, "Oh sorry. I didn't realize Sora was the only one who could still be upset." Matt felt himself wanting to stand up for a girl he hadn't talk to since high school. "I think she has every right… We alienated her without hearing her side. None of us reached out! Imagine that, Mimi. Your best friends abandoning you as the whole school decides to believe you're fucking every guy in your grade." Mimi sank lower into the cushions, "I know… I know I'm wrong, but I can't get through to her so I just stay mean…" Silence fell among them again.

"Well," Tai stood, "This was a great little chat, but I'm gonna… Gym I guess?" He hurried to his room, grabbing his bag as he changed into a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. "Oh Maaaatttt," he said, still trying to make jokes, "I decided to wear your fav pair of shorts since I know your day is going to be shitty." Matt ran his fingers through his hair, "Looking great. Always." Tai waved on his way out, leaving Matt and Mimi alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Thank you for making it this far with me. I have a lot of ideas and feelings that I want to go into this story as a whole, so that is why the updates are so sporadic and wild.**

 **j8919: Thank you for your kind words :) I truly appreciate them. I had a ton of fun writing chapter 3 and the drama that went with it, so I'm happy you enjoyed it as well!**

—

Chapter 3

Tai exhaled loudly as he hurried down the stairs of his apartment building, almost too happy to have dodged the bullet of a Matt and Mimi argument. _I don't get it,_ were a few words that have crossed Tai's mind since Mimi burst through his front door this morning. Okay, bursting was a bit dramatic, Sora had practically let the girl in. But still, it's not like her and Matt were dating or anything… _Or are they…_ He paused to think for a second.

 _They danced at the bar… She stood up to Jun… I'm pretty sure he wrote a song about her…?_ He thought a bit longer, "Pffft nah. Matt would never." He rolled his eyes as he walked to the gym, quickly forgetting about the thought of his two best friends dating.

Tai was worried about that. Would he still have his two friends? What if he was forced to choose a side in fights… His feet stopped again as he played situations out in his head. "Tai!" He looked up, a bit confused as to how he had gotten to the gym. The man was more lost in his thoughts than he had thought. His deep brown eyes scanned the people around him, looking for the source of the voice that called his name. "Over here!" His head snapped to the right, a curvy brunette waving at him as she crossed the street to close the space between them.

"Oh," he gave her his signature smile, one he knew she wouldn't try to resist, "Hey Taylor…" His eyes raked up and down her body, remembering the many nights she had spent in his room. The two of them didn't have a 'past', they just enjoyed each other's 'company' more than most. It started when Tai helped her brother pick out a suit for his wedding day, Taylor tagging along to one of his appointments after she heard the hottie from her gym was the one fitting her brother. That night, she had somehow showed up at his house and Tai gladly let her in.

The brunette woman didn't squirm under his gaze. She was hot, and she knew that. Her eyes were a light brown and her lips a natural red. "Off to the gym?" She asked, smirking at him as she crossed her arms. "Nah. I'm here to get some lunch," he joked, chuckling as she rolled her eyes. "Funny, Tai. You're just so funny," she said sarcastically, running her fingers up his arm.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "So why do I get the pleasure of you coming to talk to me?" She paused, looking to the ground. He noticed her nerves, something that didn't suit her. "What's up, Taylor?" Was she blushing? Is she PREGNANT? OH GOD. She's probably pregnant. Tai's thoughts derailed to the worst.

"-with me…" She said, waiting for his response. He wasn't sure what she had asked, his thoughts had gone to a whole new place and he wasn't sure why. "Hm? O-Oh for sure…" That must've been the answer she wanted. Taylor's smile widened, "Perfect! Pick me up at 8? Dress in one of your suits…" Her brown eyes took in his body, "I like you in a suit…" Before he knew it, she was winking and turning to walk away.

 _What just happened? Did I just accept a date?_ The thought alone made his heart drop. Taichi Kamiya didn't date. Yes, he hooked up with a lot of women, but he would never agree to date one and lead her on. But she liked so excited… Tai wouldn't cancel this one, but he would never accept another.

Matt shifted under Mimi's hard gaze, doing his best to keep up his hard exterior, but finding it harder the longer she watched him squirm. "Where were you last night…" She said quietly, Matt's heart picking up in pace. _Why are my hands sweating? It's Mimi…_ He thought, shaking his head as he looked up to answer.

"I… I was at Jun's…" the words hurt her and he could tell. His blue eyes searched her hazel, finding nothing he liked. "Jun's, huh? How fun," she gave him a stiff smile, the words that slipped from her lips were forced. "Listen," Matt said, clearing his throat, "I'm not sure why you care so much… It's not like… It really affects you," wrong choice of words.

Mimi's mouth hung open a bit in surprise, the anger on her face very evident. "Affect me? Yamato, are you serious?" Her eyebrows drew together, "I… I care for you like a friend should. It's not good to be messing around with your ex. Especially under the influence of alcohol," she felt her voice rising. Mimi took a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself.

"Friends don't care on this level, Mimi…" He looked to the ground, knowing he was pushing a sensitive topic. The brunette across from his stiffened, her gaze hard on the ground. "Matt, I thought…" She shook her head, not finishing her sentence.

"Thought what?" He wanted to hear her say it. He almost needed it. Mimi smiled, "You know, if it was what I thought, you wouldn't have gone home with Jun last night…" She waved him off, her wall building back. "Mimi, let's talk about it. Come on," he stood with her, his arms open as he questioned her. "No. There's nothing to talk about. There's nothing." His heart dropped farther as her 'nothing' had more meaning.

She grabbed her purse, suddenly embarrassed that she made such a scene, "I'll see you tonight, yeah? It's Sunday… The Bachelorette is on and I know my picks will get roses before yours," she gave him a soft smile, Matt feeling his lips smile back. He just couldn't resist her. "Sounds good, Meems. Maybe we'll tie Taichi back into it," he chuckled. Mimi rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. He'd NEVER." They shared a laugh, the topic avoided for now. Both of their phones went off, Mimi picking her's up first.

 _-Mimi's Phone_

 _To:Tai-Guy, Matty_

 _Tai-Guy: SOS I think I accepted a date for tonight. Guys help._

 _Mimi: LMAO TAI. Is it with Sora? ;)_

 _Tai-Guy: What?! No. Mimi don't get any ideas._

 _Tai-Guy: You should apologize to her, by the way._

 _Matty: It's with me ;) Sorry Meems_

 _Tai-Guy: My eyes just rolled so hard. You guys are no help I'm going elsewhere._

 _Mimi: Love you too, Tai_

The two laughed loudly, "Tai?! Accepted a date?!" Matt held his side, laughing at the idea of his friend in any type of commitment. Mimi shrugged, "Maybe he's a changed man…" They sat in silence, feeling a good laugh return at the thought of Tai changing his ways for one woman.

"Matt?" Mimi asked, "I'm sorry I got so upset… Put this behind us?" Matt looked at her, nodding before he brought her into a hug. "Whatever makes you happy, Meems…" She chuckled, pulling away. "Mimi, please talk to Sora. I know you don't think most of what you said, but please talk to her," Mimi blushed at the mention of confronting Sora, her stubborn spirit wanting her to stay far away from the red head. "For me," Matt added. She couldn't resist. "Okay…"

Sora fidgeted her thumbs, she had just gotten home from her mother's. _Four hours?_ The time flew… Precious minutes she knew were coming to an end. "Sora! You're home," her roommate yelled from her bedroom. "Glad you're alive, Jun," Sora said a bit sarcastically as her eyes landed on the mess of clothes and shoes around the living room, "What's all this?"

Jun bounced down the hall, a suitcase in her hand, "Well, my dad said he wants to take me on a vacation… I need time away," Jun said, beginning to scoop up her clothing a stuff it into her suitcase. _That fabric wrinkles easily,_ Sora cringed, her fashion roots coming out as the stress of starting a new job in two days returned. _Shit that's so close…_ "A vacation?" Sora asked, "Like… For how long?"

This made Jun pause. "Oh Sora," She said, grabbing Sora's shoulders lightly, "you know I reeaalllly need this… A few… Months?" Jun said months with a smile, obviously testing the waters. Sora froze, unsure how to react. One, it would be nice to have the place to herself, but with Jun gone she wouldn't have a sturdy support system to help her through her mother's procedures. "Months…" Sora looked to the ground, brushing past Jun as she hurried back to her room. "Okay," she said before she pushed her door open, "Have fun!" Jun blinked, feeling a bit guilty.

 _-Sora's Phone_

 _To: Blaze_

 _Blaze: Hey beautiful ;) Jun bug said you might need some company tonight? I booked us a dinner… Dress nice._

Sora rolled her eyes at the text, but didn't have the heart to turn the man down after he already made reservations.

 _Blaze: 8?_

 _Sora: See you then._

She threw her phone, instantly regretting as it hit the door rather than the pile of clothes that had been building up against her wall. "Today just isn't your day…" She whispered as she stared at her ceiling. 6:00… She sighed, pushing herself up as she moved to the shower.

Matt smirked as he watched his best friend pace back and forth in front of the T.V. with damp hair, Mimi craning her neck to watch the men argue over who was the best pick behind him. "Taichi!" Mimi said, a bit annoyed, "If you're going to pace, at least do it behind to couch." Tai stopped, huffing as he faced the two, "If I pace back there, I won't get the attention I get up here." He motioned to his feet, Mimi pausing the show. "What. What is it." She said flatly. Tai took a deep breath, almost like he was preparing for a speech. "A date. What is 'date'?" He quoted it with his fingers, wanting the two to define it.

"Date, Tai," Matt said as he sighed, sinking back against the couch, "You take a lady friend out and get to know her better. Date." Tai cringed at the thought, "What if I don't want to get to know her better…" Mimi smirked, "Your heart already taken?" She motioned to Matt, the blonde winking at Tai. "Yep," Tai said, "That must be it. I can't fall for a woman because my heart only wants Yamato." Mimi rolled her eyes, calling Tai dramatic.

"It won't be that bad," Matt said, "just go and then tell her you enjoyed it, but don't want to do it again." Tai shrugged, deciding his friends were of no help as he turned to change into one of his best suits.

 _Is she worth my best suit?_ His hand hesitated over a dark black coat, _nah._ He moved his hand, settling for the more reflexed fit jacket his dad had gifted him a few months back. _Guess this'll do,_ he shrugged it on over a dark maroon button up, the jacket matching his dark dress pants.

"Well gang," Tai said as he grabbed his keys, "I'm off to break hearts!" Mimi rolled her eyes, "Matt and I have a bet." This stopped Tai in his tracks. He turned slowly on his heels towards the two on the couch, "Oh? Do share…." Matt smirked, "I bet that you're going to being this Taylor girl home no matter how you feel about the date…" Tai raised his brow, "And I bet that you're going to actually be a good guy, I know, hard to believe, and let her be." Mimi said, hinting that her part of the bet was the best part. Tai clapped his hands, pushing off of the dark high top dining table, "I love both angles, but only the night will tell!" He rushed out, already cursing that he might be a bit late. "Oh!" Tai peaked his head back into the apartment, "No sex on anything but Matt's bed. Thanks!" Mimi's face flushed.

Tai pressed his forehead against the cool steering wheel of his audi, a car he had splurged on when he got the promotion at work he had worked so hard for. He heard a tap on the tinted window, a cue that he should unlock the door. _I hope she didn't expect me to open it…_ Taylor slipped into the passenger side, a dark body con dress hugging her curves perfectly. "You look great," he said, trying to break the awkwardness of him texting her she was here rather than going up to her door. "Thank you… You clean up pretty well yourself," she flashed him her best smile.

"Toni's?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb. Toni's was one of the top restaurants in the city, making Tai's wallet hurt as he remembered Matt reminding him he had to pay. "Yep!" Taylor said excitedly, running her fingers up his arm, "only the best of the best for us, right?" Tai didn't like how she used the word us. "Yeah…" He chuckled nervously. "Oh," Taylor said, turning towards him with an innocent expression, "I hope you don't mind… My cousin is joining us…" Tai held in his sigh of relief, excited to know it wouldn't be just the two of them. "I don't mind that at all," he tried to mask his excitement of having more bodies at the table.

Tai pulled his black car into the parking lot. By the time he was out of his car, the man realized Taylor was more than likely waiting for him to open her door. _Yep. I don't date,_ he sighed as he walked to the other side. "Sorry 'bout that," he gave her a lopsided grin. She accepted it, giggling as she nudged him, "Maybe I can teach you how to treat a lady." Tai glanced at her, "I think we both know that I'm fully capable of treating a lady right…" he winked, Taylor biting her lower lip as she nodded her head.

"Reservation for Taylor Synstad," the man behind the desk nodded, grabbing four menus as the two followed them to their designated table. Tai's eyes roamed the room, all of a sudden feeling like he should have worn his best jacket. _But disheveled sexy is your look,_ he reassured himself.

The walls were a stark white, but the lighting was dim and tinted a deep gold. Classical music played in the background. Tai let out a low whistle as the two situated into their seats, "This place is nice, Tay…" She smiled at him from across the table, her hands crossed on the white table cloth, "Right? Perfect to really set the mood," Tai chuckled, leaning back as he adjusted the collar of his jacket. "So who's your cousin? Do I know him?" Taylor shrugged, "Maybe… Do you nice Blaze?" Tai did his best to hide the annoyed expression that failed to spill across his features, "Oh. Maybe! I think I went to high school with him…" He ended the conversation by ordering a Jameson over ice, hoping it would take away some of the edge.

"He juuuuust texted me," she closed her phone, "he said they're parking." Tai nodded, bugged that he'd seen this man more than once in a year. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen walkthrough the front doors. Her hair was curled messily, draping down her shoulder perfectly. A dark green, long-sleeved dress hugged her body, falling away at her hips. He squinted harder, sensing a bit of familiarity. _Oh no,_ his eyes widened and he felt his heart rate increase. Blaze walked to the woman's side, offering her his arm. She didn't take it, acting like she misread his gesture. _Hah,_ Tai celebrated the mini victory of the man being rejected.

"Hey," Blaze said, sorry we're late. The woman slowed a bit in her steps, eyeing Tai, "This is Sora. Sora, this is Taylor my cousin," Sora extended her hand, shaking Taylor's. "Pleasure." She flashed the woman a smile. "This is Tai," Taylor said, smiling in Tai's direction. "I know," Sora said with a slight chuckle as she sat next to Taylor. "Oh… You two know each other?" Taylor asked, wondering if the redhead knew her date in the way she did. Sora shrugged, glancing at the silent Taichi, "Hardly." Blaze laughed at that, clapping Tai on the shoulder. "Nah," Blaze said, "Don't let her fool you. These two were once inseparable." Tai forced a smile, "Yeah… I guess you could say that…" He looked at Taylor, almost feeling the anger coming off of her body. "People change though," Sora spoke up before ordering herself a glass of wine. _Ouch,_ Tai felt the need to explain himself, but refrained. _Weren't we just on good terms?_

Taylor cleared her throat, "Yeah, well. Your loss, right?" Sora had to hold back her laughter from that, though the comment was probably meant to be harmless. "You can keep him," she winked at Taylor.

Tai had to keep his gaze down. _When did she get so…_ Sora was hot, he had seen her last night, but at this moment she took his breath away. "So, Tai," Blaze asked, "How's the suit business? Still going strong?" Tai didn't like forced conversations, but he'd go along to avoid an awkward exchange of words between him and Sora. "Yeah… I guess you could say it's going well. I finally got that promotion." Taylor clapped for him, the gesture almost making Sora gag. _Tai dates girls like this?_ "Congrats man. That's awesome Sora here starts a new job on Tuesday," Blaze nodded towards Sora, attention she didn't want. Tai smiled at her, "Oh yeah? Where?" Sora shook her head, sipping her wine, "Just a designing office… Nothing too big." But it was. Sora had been working for months to get a job of this level, but that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was Sora staying clear of the gaze she felt herself being pulled into, Tai's.

"Well I think that's awesome, Sor," Tai gave her a smile, hoping to get one in return. He didn't. "I mean I still work for my mom at the accounting office. Where's my congrats?" Taylor teased, her comment not making much sense. "Congrats on… Crunching numbers well?" Tai did his best. Sora held back a chuckle by sipping another drink. _That made her smile._

The four somehow kept regular conversation going for awhile, Tai growing used to the silent blows from Sora when Blaze felt the need to reference high school.

"So Jun is your roommate?" Taylor asked, turning her attention onto Sora. "Yeah," Sora sighed, "She is. Do you know her?" The brunette nodded, "She dated Matt, right?" This made the redhead roll her eyes. _It always leads to this._ "Mmmmhm. She's going on a small vacation thought, so no worried there for a few months…" Sora picked her phone up to avoid anymore questions that were Jun based. It's not that Sora didn't like Jun, she did. She gave her support when she needed it, but she also made a lot of things about herself. Sora was waiting for her own turn to be a bit selfish.

"Interesting…" Taylor mumbled, Tai glancing at the three margaritas the woman had somehow managed to down within the forty-five minutes they had been there. "What about you, Sora? What's your story?" _Oh noooo,_ Tai could feel where this was going. "Me?" Sora placed her phone back into her purse. "What did you want to know? I'm not very interesting…" Tai wanted to say that she was lying. Sora was the most interesting person he knew. Taylor shrugged, "I don't know… Like where are you from? You're so mysterious." Taylor waited.

"Well," Sora adjusted her dress, "I'm from Odaiba and I moved to Tokyo my last year of high school to live with my father. Now I'm back to take care of some things and maybe stay for a bit." That wasn't good enough for Taylor. "Why'd you move." Taylor's words weren't a question, she knew something. "Excuse me?" Sora was a bit taken aback. "I said," her words were drawn out, "Why did you move." The table was silent, Blaze and Tai both looking into their plates. Tai spoke up, "Taylor that's really none of your business, right?" Taylor glared at him, pouting at Sora, "What. I'm just curious…"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Sora stood, throwing her napkin at Blaze as she left.

"Taylor," Blaze hissed, leaning a bit in front of Tai, "You weren't supposed to say anything." Taylor shook her head, "You shouldn't have told me. Do you even like her or are you just trying to get laid?" Blaze hesitated, "N-No she's…" "Hot?" Taylor interrupted, obviously annoyed with her cousin. "I'm just looking out for you, Blaze. Girls like her are back news…" Blaze nudged Tai, "And your date isn't? It's like what… April?" Taylor nodded, "And he had probably already slept with all of Odaiba." Tai glanced between the two, feeling anger and disbelief fill his body. _Is that why Blaze is hanging around Sora?_ He stood quickly, grabbing Sora's purse. "Your brother can take you home, right?" Taylor eyes him, "He's my cousin… But what about us?" He was already gone.

Tai waited by the bathroom for what seemed like forever, Sora never coming out. "Thanks for grabbing my bag…" He turned, Sora sitting on a bench in the dark hall. _She's beautiful._ "O-Oh yeah…" He walked towards her, taking the seat next to her. "Have you been here the whole time?" She nodded, chuckling, "Mhm… I wanted to see how long you would wait." He nudged her, "Rude…" She smirked, "What… Fifteen minutes not long enough?" Tai sighed, "Sor, I would've waited fifteen days for you." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

The two sat there a few more minutes, "Want me to take you home?" Tai asked, Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah… Thanks…" They made their way out, noticing their dates had left already. "An audi?" Sora joked, acting surprised, "Taichi." He smirked at her, quickly beating her to the passenger side of his car to open her door. "Yeah yeah… I'm wild I know."

Sora settled into the seat, giving Tai directions to the small house her and Jun had been sharing. Had. "Well," Sora said, "This is it… That date sucked, huh…" She chuckled, slipping out of the car. Tai quickly slipped out of the other side, trying to buy more time with her. "Yeah… Taylor can be a little pushy…" Sora just shrugged, "It's fine. I get that a lot out here actually." Tai shot her an apologetic look, "Sorry about that… She's not my girlfriend or anything… I shouldn't have agreed to go…" The two reached the door, Sora turning to fish her keys from her purse. "Same boat. Blaze sucks and I know he thinks the high school rumors still stand true."

Tai didn't say anything as he watched Sora unlock her door. "Did you want to come in?" Sora asked, holding the door open for him. Tai felt himself get lost in her eyes as she asked him. "S-Sure… Yeah I think I can for a bite." Sora laughed as she pulled her heels off of her feet, "Didn't know you were so busy." She threw her bag onto a chair, apologizing for the mess Jun happened to leave on her way out. "Make yourself at home," Sora said from the hall as she went to change out of the dress.

She changed into a pair of athletic shorts and a loose t-shirt, her hair up in a messy bun. She found herself standing in the whole, watching Tai as he shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and brush his fingers through his hair, habits Sora had grown to love over the many years the two grew up together. Nervous habits. _Why is he nervous…_ She scrunched her face in confusion, deciding to drop the topic and join him on the couch.

"Sora?" She gave a small smile, "What really brings you back to Odaiba?" She took a few deep breaths, wondering how she should word it. It had been a long time since she had actually told someone what she was dealing with… Jun didn't even really know. If there was one thing Sora hated, it was pity.

"Just… Family stuff…" Tai wouldn't let her off that easily. "Okay… If you won't answer that, can we at least talk about high school?" Tai knew she had been battling some inner demons around that time, her mother confiding in his own. He overheard a conversation about pills, but he wasn't positive. That changed her mind really quick. "My mom has cancer…" Her words were like bullets, something he didn't want to hear. "I'm so sorry…" His hand rested on her shoulder, "Don't be… She isn't." Sora flashed him a weak smile. "She doesn't have much time left… They stopped treatment about a month ago…" There was something about Tai that made Sora feel safe. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she did her best to fight it.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, moving closer to her on the couch. Sora just shook her head, "I didn't really feel comfortable enough when I first moved back…" She tried to choose her words carefully, "I mean, we all ended on such bad terms and I thought everyone would have let it go by now, but it seems like some are still holding on…" She didn't have to say who she was referencing, Tai knew.

He didn't say anything else. In one swift motion, Tai pulled Sora into him. She relaxed in his embrace, letting her tears slip down her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest.

Mimi finished her… Was it seventh?… Glass of wine, Matt chugging his to keep up. The two friends had just finished catching up on the Bachelorette, and boy was the alcohol flowing. "And I can't believe she gave HIM a rose!" Matt said, earning a laugh from Mimi as she agreed. "Right?! Like, girl. Have some standards!" Matt smiled at her, frowning as nothing came out of the wine bottle he was pouring over his glass. "We're all dry…" Mimi grabbed the empty bottle, stumbling a bit as she made her way to the kitchen. "We are CUT off." She said triumphantly, placing the bottle into the trash. She checked the time, gasping a bit as she reached for her keys. "Oh I do NOT think so," Matt said, grabbing her keys before she could. "You are way too drunk for that. At least sleep here…" He said, his own words slurring.

Mimi licked her lips, agreeing. "Okay okay… I'll stay over…" She winked at him, making the blonde blush a light pink as he turned away. "What is it, Yamato? My winks make you all hot and bothered?" She teased as she pulled on his arm, giggling. "N-No that's not it…" _Why do her lips look so…_ He wanted to taste them. "Then what is it, hmmmm?" She wiggled her brows. "I said it was nothing, Mimi!" She frowned, bringing her face closer to his ear.

"Then this doesn't bother you?" She whispered, chills ran down his body. Matt bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a groan as the girl moved closer to him. "Mimi…" He mumbled, more of a warning than anything else. She giggled again, the sound of bells to him. "Still not bothered?"

Matt glanced at her. The woman was beautiful, a perfect compliment to himself. She was wild and unpredictable and he was quiet and liked a set schedule. He felt free around her and right now he felt a little hot around her. Before she could say anything else, Matt pressed his lips against her's.

Mimi didn't hesitate, she moved her hands to his hair, pulling him closer to her as his hands found her hips. He pressed her against the kitchen counter, the kiss deepening as his tongue slipped past her lips. Mimi moaned softly, gladly accepting.

Matt moved, pulling her along to his room as he closed the door behind her. He crawled on top of her, moving a piece of brown hair from her eyes before kissing her lips then her neck. Clothes began to scatter the ground of his room, Matt's hands exploring Mimi's body. Moans were exchanged between the two with heavy breathing, two should getting lost within each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys! Thank you again for keeping up with this story. This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones, but I needed to end it on a place that would keep the story going.**

 **BlackLadybug225: Thank you so much! Glad to see you liked the ending of the last chapter. ;) Just a fun little moment.**

 **j8919: Thank you for your continued support! I'm seriously so thankful. The Matt and Mimi encounter was just the tip of the ice berg ;)**

—

Chapter 5

Tai felt Sora stir in her sleep. The redhead had fallen asleep against his chest, her tears finally subsiding. He glanced at the clock, sighing as he realized it was 1 am. _I have to be up for work in 5 hours…_ He looked down at her, taking a moment to run his eyes over her peaceful face. When she was sleeping, the stress and pain Sora had been bottling up inside melted away, leaving her vulnerable and soft. Tai resisted the urge to slowly run his fingers through her red hair, the curls from the dinner slowly falling loose.

Not wanting to wake her, Tai did his best to lift her small form off of him. He would have left her on the couch, but his heart wouldn't let him. He picked her up softly into his arms, tip toeing through her all to a room he assumed was hers. He chuckled lightly at the tidiness of the room, a few old soccer posters of her favorite players decorated her walls. _Classic Sora_ , he placed her on her bed, pulling a light blanket from the end of it over her body.

Before leaving, Tai watched her sleep for a little longer. _Is this creepy?_ He suddenly felt weird about it, but he didn't realize how much he had missed the girl. He could feel them. The old feelings he tried his best to forget about that had developed throughout the years of knowing her were coming back. Tai sighed, softly turning on his heels to make his way out of her small home. His eyes landed on a picture she had on her dresser, making his lips turn up into a small smile.

 _She still has this?_ The picture was of the two of them after their first soccer game together. They both were sporting toothy grins, her cheek pressed against his as his hands formed bunny ears behind her head. His fingers brushed along to edges, his heart dropping as he realized he had lost a part of this when he let her deal with her issues alone… _She'll come around… It's Sora…_ He decided it was time to finally leave. His brown eyes glanced at her one last time, her chest falling and rising peacefully in her sleep. "Night, Sor…" He whispered as he silently hurried down her hall and out to his car.

Tai rubbed his face at a stoplight, a bit annoyed that his feelings were resurfacing. It wasn't like he had completely forgotten about his feelings for the girl, but he sure did his best to try. Tai never thought the day would come when Sora would make an appearance back into his life, but he wasn't about to complain. She brought a certain piece back, something Tai knew he had been missing.

Part of him hoped she never found out about his late night activities. The many women he had shared his bed with were used for more of distractions. He was hoping at least one of them would make him feel as complete as Sora had, but none of them even came close. He knows, this is a lame excuse to sleep around, but to him it was a necessity. In hopes of recreating the way he felt about her, Tai filled his nights with tight dresses and long hair, hoping one of them would fill the void the redhead woman had left… They just left him feeling emptier… But she was back. His red fire.

Tai glanced up, _when did I make it back?_ He had been too lost in his thoughts, not realizing he had somehow pulled into his parking spot at his complex. He glanced to the guest spot next to him, wondering why Mimi's car was still occupying it. _Hm. They must've drank too much._ He chuckled, glad the two could sort through any issues Mimi claimed they had.

Slowly, Tai made his way up the steps. He quietly opened the front door, hoping to not wake Mimi on the couch. As he stepped in, Tai frowned. _Where is she?_ Mimi's sleeping form wasn't actually on the couch, _I swear if she chose my bed to crash in…_ He didn't want to sleep on the couch tonight. He was exhausted. From whispering apologies to Sora to ignoring texts and calls from Taylor, Tai had a night.

He quietly moved down the hall, opening his door slowly. His eyebrows scrunched together as his eyes landed on his empty bed… The pieces slowly connecting. Was Mimi in Matt's bed? No… She probably just took an Uber home…

Dropping the subject, Tai shedded his body of his dress clothes, slipping into his blue plaid pajama pants. He lied down on his bed, realizing he would have no way of checking up on Sora in the morning. _Guess I should ask Kari…_ He rolled over, first setting his alarm on his phone, then scrolling through his contacts to his sister's.

 _-Tai's Phone_

 _To: Sista_

 _Tai: Hey Kar. Sora said you had her number? Share? :)_

He placed his phone back on his night stand, closing his eyes as he dozed off.

Tai groaned as his alarm blared to his left, his hand lazily searching for his phone to slide his thumb across it to silence it. The sun had just started to rise, the sky outside his window a light blue. He picked up his phone, smiling at the sight of Kari's name.

 _-Tai's Phone_

 _To: Sista_

 _Sista: Idk Tai… Would Sora want you to have it? ;)_

 _Tai: She said if I'm lucky ;) and I'm feelin lucky_

 _Sista: Idk… Hmmmm…_

 _Tai: :( You're killin me, Kar._

 _Sista: Fiiiiine consider yourself the luckiest._

 _-Shared Sora Takenouchi's Contact-_

 _Tai: You da best._

 _Sista: I know ;)_

Tai smiled at his screen. Kari always messed with him, but she eventually gave into most of his pleading. He saved the contact, wondering if 6 am was too early to text the woman who had fallen asleep against his chest the night before. _Maybe on my lunch break…_ Why was he so nervous? It was just Sora… He rubbed his templed, a bit flustered and groggy from the lack of sleep.

Stretching his arms above his head, Tai dragged himself to the shower. He quickly brushed his teeth, moving from the bathroom to his room. He stopped halfway, slowly moving back to the hall as he caught a form sneaking out of his roommate's room. _Oh this is gonna be good…_ Tai quickly threw his toothbrush into the sink, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Princess," he said, a devious smirk on his face. He saw Mimi's shoulders tense, already knowing her expression was going to be one of annoyance. "Oh… Hi Taichi…" She crossed her arms, _how does he always seem to be in the worst places at the worst time?_ She had hoped to silently leave, leaving the apartment with no questions.

Her head pounded a bit, reminding her that she drank one too many glasses of wine. "And what are you doing sneaking out of my boyfriend's room at 6:37 in the morning?" He wiggled his eyebrow, only fueling Mimi's annoyance. She rolled her eyes, not even chuckling at the usual boyfriend joke that seemed to always get her. "I have to get going," she said, hoping to dodge his question. Tai frowned, unsatisfied with the exchange. "Meems," he said as she reached for the door, "You know we can talk, right? I'm just joking. If something really did happen between you two, I full support it." She bit her lip nervously, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for her outburst. _I need to get this attitude under control._

She sighed, facing him slowly, "I… Thank you, Taichi. Really. We'll talk later? I know you have to get to work and I also need to do some adulting today," she smiled at him, adjusting her Kate Spade purse on her shoulder, "Also, can't WAIT to hear about your date." Tai's face fell a bit, Mimi suddenly wanting to hear everything. "Yeah…" Tai said, giving her a weak smile, "Long story short, it was a shit show and dating isn't for me." He gave her a goofy grin, resulting in a signature eye roll from the woman. "Whatever you say," she waved him off, rushing out the front door, "Text me later? We can meet up for lunch or something." Tai nodded, saying his goodbyes.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god,_ Mimi kept repeating the phrase as she rushed to her car. She practically ripped the front door off of the vehicle as she slipped into her seat, the door slamming as he hands gripped the wheel. "What the fuck did I do," she stared at the Honda logo in the middle of the steering wheel, her hands shaking a bit as she pressed the start button get her car going.

The night began to replay in her mind as she sat there, doing her best to collect her thoughts. _Just breathe Mimi. Friends hook up, right?_ She gritted her teeth.

The two had drank enough wine for four people, if Mimi was sober she may have played a bit harder to get… But his eyes had been making her weak in the knees for a few months now. The wine lead to talking… And his lips pressed against her's… _He kissed me first…_ The realization hit her. She didn't feel as guilty or weird about the situation. He was just as into it as she was… Right? She swallowed nervously, jumping as she heard knuckles knock on her window.

"You're still here?" Tai said as she rolled her window down, the woman blushing as she realized she had been sitting in her car for at least thirty minutes. The man chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon Meems. Don't get wrapped up in this, alright? We'll talk over lunch, but get going!" She chuckled nervously, breathing deeply to calm herself, "Thank you, Taichi… See you around lunch. Cafe sound good?" Tai nodded, saluting her as he slid into his sports car.

Mimi made her way back to her apartment, hoping Izzy wouldn't be in a questioning mood this morning. She was wrong. The second she opened the door, Izzy wanted to know everything. "Where have you been? Not like you to stay out late on a Sunday night…" The man was getting ready for work, his laptop being slipped into it's bag as he shrugged into a dark brown jacket. "I was at Matt and Tai's. You know, Sundays are T.V. nights?" Izzy's mouth formed an O, obviously only buying half of her story. "I'll have to join in on those one of these days… The Bachelorette is wild, I've heard…" Mimi stifled a laugh, the image of Izzy being into the show almost too much for her.

"Are you okay? You seem on edge…" Izzy knew her too well for her own good. She gave him a weak smile, grabbing his many folders for him, "I'll talk about it later, okay? Promise… It's just all still new to me…" Her words stumped him, but he wasn't one to push. "Whatever you say…" He nodded to her, thanking her as she slipped his papers next to his laptop in his bag. Izzy made his way out of the apartment, hoping Mimi wouldn't overthink… He knew she would.

As the door closed behind Izzy, Mimi grabbed a pillow on her couch and pressed it to her face. She screamed into it, trying to let her frustration and excitement out. Yamato was good in bed… Something she always wondered. He somehow found everything she liked and she craved more… _Was it just as good for him?_ She suddenly felt self conscious. A blush crawled across her cheeks, a mix of shame and uncertainty. _I mean I am MIMI. I'm sure he's thankful._ She shrugged, wondering why her confidence faltered.

Holding her head up high, Mimi went to shower. Tai would know what to do, right? Tai and Mimi had a strange relationship. He was one of her best friends, the brother figure she never really had. She always laughed when women said they found him attractive, Mimi unable to see past the goofy grin and big hair. Sure, Tai had a great physique and his personality was enough alone, but she wasn't sure how he was so successful with the ladies. Maybe he just wasn't her cup of tea, but she knew he would never go for her. This was comforting.

She slipped out of the shower, quickly blow drying her hair as she began to apply make up. She didn't look as exhausted and worried as she felt, but she still swiped concealer over her dark circles. A light pink gloss was spread across her fuller lips, her brown hair braided. The weather was a bit warmer today, so Mimi settled for a loose pair of light jeans and a tight fitting, lavender tank top. Her phone buzzed on her counter, the time flashing to her. Tai would be at the cafe in thirty minutes…

 _-Mimi's Phone_

 _To: Matty_

 _Matty: Hey Meems… Last night? Put it behind us? It's been bugging me since I woke up… We were drunk, right?_

Mimi frowned, her heart sinking a bit. But who was she kidding, she was Mimi. No man was going to dampen her spirit ever again.

 _-Mimi's Phone_

 _To: Matty_

 _Mimi: Sure :) Won't happen again, right? It was fun though ;) Sorry if it was too much for you. I get that a lot._

 _Matty: I handled it ;) thanks for understanding_

Mimi shrugged, a bit annoyed that his biggest concern was whether it happened because they were both drunk or not. Sighing, Mimi grabbed a loose beige cardigan to throw over her shoulders. The spring weather still had a bight. _Tai will know what to say…_ She hurried to her car, driving to the go to cafe.

The cafe wasn't too busy this time of day, just the way Mimi liked it. She pulled open the front door, looking around for the brown haired man she was meeting. "Meems!" He waved her down. She smiled, sliding into the booth seat across from him. She squinted at him, noticing the more than usual disheveled look of Taichi Kamiya. "Rough day so far?" He shrugged, "Nah. Taylor just keeps blowing up my phone…" He rolled his eyes, drinking from the coffee he had ordered.

"Spill! Your date, how was it?" Tai shook his head, smirking. "You first, Mimi. I want alllllll of the details." Mimi sunk back in her seat, rummaging through her mind for a place to start. "Okay fine… We were just… Drinking wine and having fun and then one thing lead to another… We messed around… And now I'm here!" Tai raised an eyebrow, obviously hoping for more details. "Tai that's it! Just two friends hooking up…" Her eyes fell to the glass of water the waitress brought her.

"Mhm… Just friends?" Tai asked, still pushing for more. Mimi sighed, placing her face in her hands, "I don't know, Taichi. I can't just throw away our friendship because we hooked up once…" Tai was quiet, an understanding look on his face, "It's alright, Meems. You do what you think is right. You know Matt just as well as I do. He doesn't just hook up to hook up… It probably meant a bit more than what he is leading on, alright?" Mimi gave her friend a weak, thankful smile. _He always knows how to calm my nerves._ "Yeah… We already sort of talked about it anyway," she sipped from her straw.

"Enough about my night of lust, tell me about yours! You didn't get home until late, Tai. Where were you?" She chucked as he got quiet. "Mimi, the date was terrible. So get this," he popped his knuckles, clearing his throat. Mimi readied herself, knowing the story was going to be great.

"I show up and Taylor is like… I don't know… Oh my cousin is joining us blah blah hehe," his voice mimicked Taylor's annoyingly, making Mimi chuckle, "So I was like okay cool blessed. So happy to not have to deal with her alone, you know?" Mimi nodded. "We get to the restaurant. This bougie ass overly priced pasta place," he rolled his eyes, "and her cousin shows up. Blaze. It was fuckin Blaze." Mimi laughed loudly, _typical Taichi luck_.

He gave her an annoyed glare, "Right? Just my luck. I looked up and his date… Mimi his date was Sora." Mimi grew silent, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Sora. A girl she longed to be friends with again, but can never bring herself to apologize too. "Sora? What a weird couple…" She mumbled. Tai nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, Taylor took a few jabs at Sora after Blaze said her and I used to be the best of friends. Sora, not able to deal well with uncomfortable attention, literally left the table." Mimi nodded, listening closely. "Blaze admits to Taylor that he's with Sora just to get laid because her high school track record could still stand true… I left after that…" Tai looked out the window, straying from the story. _Poor Sora…_ Mimi thought.

"I ended up finding her and taking her home… Mimi, she's going through a lot," Mimi interrupted him, "Wait… You took her home? And?" Tai glared at her, shaking his head, "Nothing happened. She just caught me up with her current life. When are you going to get over the rumors? Sora has." Mimi blushed a bit as he called her out. "I know, Tai… I will… She just hates me," Tai smirked, "No she doesn't. In fact, she could really use a friend like you right now…" He hesitated, Mimi knowing he wanted to say more.

"Her mom…" His words were quiet, "Her mom has cancer, Memms." Mimi felt her heart drop. Sora never really got along with her mom, but she knew the redhead cared for the woman more than anything in the world. "I… I had no idea," Tai just shrugged, "Anyway, my night sounds like it was a bit crazier than yours. I win this time." Mimi rolled her eyes, Taichi always had a way of competing with her.

"Mimi? Just try to reconnect with her," Tai said, finishing his coffee and sandwich. "I'll try, Taichi." The answer was good enough for him. "Speaking of Sora… I need to check up on her…" He grabbed his phone.

 _-Tai's Phone_

 _To: Sor_

 _Tai: Hey! Kari gave me your number. Guess I've got a bit of luck. How'd you sleep?_

 _Sor: Wow… Lucky you ;) I slept fine… Probably the best I've slept in awhile. Thank you for making sure I was okay last night. I appreciate it._

 _Tai: Anytime_

Mimi glanced at his screen, her heart racing as she read Sora's nickname Tai had given to her in middle school. "Invite her over for dinner or something…" Mimi said, a sly smile on her face. "Hm?" Tai looked up from his phone, obviously not hearing anything she said. "I said," Mimi drawled on, "Invite her over for dinner… I think it's time I put the past behind me…" Tai nodded, quickly sending Sora an invite.

 _-Tai's Phone_

 _To: Sor_

 _Tai: Soooo dinner tonight? Mimi and Matt will be there_

 _Sor: I'll come as long as Mimi doesn't try to remind me how much of a whore I am_

Tai glanced at Mimi, Mimi avoiding his eyes. "I won't…" She mumbled

 _Tai: She won't. Promise :)_

 _Sor: What time? I'm in._

 _Tai: 7. See you then_

"Alright," Tai said, pushing out of the booth. "No funny business tonight, Mimi. You two will become totes the best bffs again." She chuckled at his use of words, shaking her head as she stood with him. "Ok Taichi. Sounds like a plan." He walked her to her car, bidding her a farewell.

"Perf. See you tonight… And Mimi?" She turned to him, "No screwing tonight. It's a Monday." Mimi blushed, quickly getting into her car and flashing Tai the middle finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N First, this chapter involves sensitive topics that might be triggering to some readers. Please proceed with caution.**

 **Second, I wanted to add a sort of flashback in. Hopefully this answers the question as to why everyone seemed to flip on Sora.**

—

Chapter 6

 _-Flashback-_

 _Mimi quickly walked down the halls of Odaiba High, her brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her bag slung over her left shoulder. She was meeting up with her boyfriend, Cam, and she told him she wouldn't be late this time. Of course, Mimi was always a bit late,_ But I'm always worth it.

 _Turning the corner, Mimi slammed into a figure, books and papers falling to the ground around them. Rubbing her head, Mimi scolded whoever she had run into, "Hey… Why don't you try walking with your eyes open and…"_

 _Her face lit up as she heard a familiar laugh, "Oh. Sorry, Sora. I thought you were some random clutz." Sora shook her head, laughing with her friend as she collected the loose papers that scattered the white tile beneath them._

 _"_ _What are you in such a rush for, Meems?" Sora asked, rolling her shoulders and shaking out the small sharp pain she gained from Mimi's chin ramming into her chest. "I'm meeting up with Cam." Mimi blushed lightly at the boy's name, she had been daydreaming about him since seventh grade._

 _"_ _How funny," Sora chuckled, "I was just with him. He asked me to be his partner for the paper Mr. Kline assigned last week." Mimi's happy mood faltered._ He asked her? _The brunette stayed silent, Sora giving her a questioning look._

 _"_ _Meems? Are you okay?" Mimi quickly bounced back, hoping she recovered quick enough to avoid anymore questioning glances. "Yep! That's great. I'm sure you can teach him a thing or two," She forced a smile._

 _Sora shifted her weight on her feet, sensing her friend's discomfort, "Yeah… But who knows. Maybe he'll be the one who does all of the work." Sora tried lifting the mood of her friend._

 _Mimi felt herself beginning to examine Sora like she did when new girls decided Cam was their area of interest. Her brown eyes took in every angle of the girl's face, matching her own insecurities with them._ Has Sora always had such long lashes? Her cheekbones are so high… _Her hand moved to her own. What was she doing? Sora was her friend… She would never…._

 _"_ _Anyway," Sora said, letting out a long breath, "I'm on my way to meet up with Tanner. Have fun with Cam… See you at lunch?" Mimi just nodded, turning to watch as Sora walked away._

 _Cam was waiting for Mimi at his locker, the brunette boy relaxing against the cool metal door. "Hey," he greeted her with a smirk, pecking her softly on the lips. She tried her best to smile back, finding the action difficult. "What's up with you?" Cam asked, giving the girl a playful nudge before draping his arm over her shoulders._

 _"_ _Do you still need a partner for the paper?" She glanced up at him, hoping for the answer to be yes. "Nah," he said casually, "I asked Sora. She's smart right?" Her gaze shifted to the ground. "And she seems cool. Tanner said she's pretty easy going. Sounds like my type of partner!" Mimi forced a chuckle, "Yep… She's great. Soooo great…"_

 _The final bell rang, signaling the end to a long day. Mimi rubbed her temples, groaning as she did her best to organize her thoughts. Old feelings of jealousy began to turn up in her mind, but the jealousy was centered around one of her best friends. One of her most loyal friends. Pushing up from her desk, Mimi joined up with Yamato in the hall._

 _"_ _Hey, Meems. You've been quiet today," he teased, hinting at her lack of talking at lunch. She crossed her arms, holding her gaze straight ahead. "Don't have much to say today," the words left her lips a bit snappier than she had anticipated. The blonde held his hands up defensively, "Okay. I like it better when you're quiet anyway," he muttered next to her._

 _"_ _Guys wait up!" A loud Taichi yelled from behind them, the sound of his feet running and closing the space quickly. "Why'd you leave without me? There's no way the two of you are entertaining enough to hang out alone." Mimi rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Tai's humor. "Where's Sora?" The soccer captain asked, noticing the absence of the fourth piece of the group._

 _Mimi shrugged, "Probably with Cam… Or Tanner…" Tai scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Why would she be with your boyfriend?" She knew how ridiculous she sounded, but she couldn't help it. Mimi Tachikawa was competitive. And friend or not, Sora was stepping into her territory._

 _The group made it to the front steps, Mimi's brow eyes immediately noticing how her boyfriend, Cam, was currently making her best friend, Sora, throw her head back in laughter at the bottom of them. She stopped, turning to face Tai, "I don't know, Taichi. Why would she be with my boyfriend?"_

 _She motioned her head sharply at the two, resulting in a shrug from Tai. "Well would you look at that… Mimi are you psychic? Is that why you were so quiet today at lunch?" Yamato shook his head quickly at his friend, hoping he'd get the hint to stop opening his mouth. Tai did._

 _Her feet carried her gracefully down the stairs, Cam's eyes seeming to ignore her presence. As she reached the bottom, she cleared her throat. "Hello you two," she intertwined her fingers with Cam's, Sora nodding a hello. "Hey!" The redhead said, catching her breath from laughing._

 _"_ _Sora and I were just discussing topics for our paper," Cam said before pressing his lips to Mimi's forehead._

 _Yamato and Tai stood on the stairs, slowly putting two and two together. "Is Cam being a bit too… Forward with Sora?" Matt asked quietly to Tai. Tai nodded slowly, "Yeah… How did he get her to laugh like that?" Matt rolled his eyes at that, knowing his best friend would do anything to get that type of reaction out of Sora._

 _"_ _No… Tai I mean how do you think Mimi would react to this?" Tai almost laughed, "Pffft terribly," he joked, "If Sora was someone else, Mimi would have strangled the girl by now…" His brown eyes widened as he took in the daggers Mimi was shooting at Sora with her eyes, "Oh no…" Matt nodded slowly, happy his friend finally caught onto the realization._

 _"_ _Sorry Sora," Mimi said a bit stiffly, "But I have to steal Cam away. We have a date." She pulled the boy away, Sora barley being able to squeeze in a goodbye. The two guys joined her, Sora shrugging._

 _"_ _Well that was weird… Is Mimi okay?" The confusion and concern were prevalent in her voice, Yamato hoping Taichi wasn't dumb enough to reveal that Mimi was most likely jealous. "Who knows," Tai said as he poked Sora's arm, "Maybe her socks were the wrong pink today." Sora smirked, opening her phone as it vibrated in the pocket of her jacket._

-Sora's Phone

To: Tanner

Tanner: Hey! Party tonight at Blaze's. You down?

Sora: Always down for a party. Time?

Tanner: 9. Wear something nice ;)

 _Sora smiled at her screen, blushing as she felt two pairs of eyes on her._

 _"_ _What was that?" Matt asked, smirking at the light pink that began to cover her pale cheeks. "Just a party invite… You guys going?" Her voice was a bit shaky._

 _Tai shrugged, annoyed that Blaze was going to be the one to throw the party of the year. "Yeah yeah… You know I can't pass up a party…" Yamato laughed, "Don't sound too bummed. Sorry your 'rager' didn't turn out how you had hoped." Tai stuck his tongue out, at a loss of words. His party DID suck._

 _The party had started forty-five minutes ago and Mimi was just finishing up her make up. She swiped a light pink gloss across her lips, admiring herself in her car mirror. Cam was sitting next to her, dozing off from the hour Mimi had spent touching up her makeup. "Ready!" He jolted awake from her voice, his head hitting the roof of her car. "About time…" He muttered, rubbing his head as his eyes slid up and down her figure._

 _The pair slipped out of the car, Mimi's scrappy black heels clicking against the cool asphalt as they crossed the street._

 _Music was blaring, the bass seeming to almost shake the structure of the home. Mimi was shocked. She knew Blaze's family was rich… But this house? A bit unexpected in the smaller town. They made their way through the front door, instantly greeted by the smell of alcohol and cheap cologne._

 _"_ _Hey!" Yamato yelled over the music, trying his best to catch Mimi's attention. She acknowledged him, dragging her boyfriend with her. "You're late," Matt said, chuckling as he sipped from the red cup in his hand._

 _"_ _You know how she is!" Cam said over the music, grabbing two cups off of the table next to him and handing one to Mimi. Mimi flipped her hair, smirking as she owned up to her favorite past time… Arriving past the scheduled time. "What can I say?" She shrugged, "Better late than never." Matt raised his cup, drinking to her words._

 _"_ _Where's your boyfriend?" Cam said as he leaned closer to Yamato, "What?" Matt asked, a bit confused. "Your boyfriend? The tall brunette?" Matt's face fell as he realized who Cam was talking about. The room suddenly filled with Mimi's loud laughter._

 _"_ _My best friend, Tai?" Cam's eyes widened as Matt motioned with his cup, "He's over there with Sora." Mimi felt a strange pang in her chest at the mention of the girl's name. Her brown eyes followed Matt's hand, landing on an intoxicated Taichi and an as equally intoxicated Sora._

 _Her body was on display, something Mimi never knew bugged her until now. Was Cam looking? The small redhead wore a tight, black skirt, her torso covered by a velvety purple crop top. Mimi looked good, but she couldn't help but notice how good Sora looked… And how Tai was practically drooling over her._

 _"_ _Drunk Tai isn't good at masking his true love feelings," Matt said with a chuckle, the trio moving to meet up with the two._

 _"_ _No no, Sora. Team Jacob is was cooler than Team Edward," Tai said, his face stone serious. Sora's lips were tightly sealed, a failed attempt to hold in her laughter as the sound escaped them._

 _"_ _Twilight? Again?" Matt groaned, raking his fingers through his blonde hair. Mimi rolled her eyes, "Face it, Taichi. Team Edward will always be one step ahead of Team Jacob!" Yamato shot her a glance, "Don't egg him on…"_

 _"_ _Looking good, Takenouchi," Cam said as he sipped his drink. "Thanks," Sora giggled, her head spinning a bit from the alcohol._

 _Did she just hear what she thinks she heard? Mimi blinked as she turned her head slowly. Her boyfriend complimented another girl and he didn't even compliment her that night._

 _"_ _Is now a bad time to discuss English prompts? Cam leaned closer, Sora shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "No I think it's perfect!" The girl replied sarcastically, earning a playful glare from her friend's boyfriend._

 _Mimi was boiling. She was close to saying something, but she felt a hard nudge on her left arm. "Calm yourself," Matt hissed, Tai's expression showing that he was watching the exchange as well. "Fine…" She said between her teeth._

 _Grabbing Cam's arm, Mimi pulled him away. "We're going to mingle. Don't miss us too much… Sora." She flashed the redhead a fake smile, pulling Cam in the complete opposite direction._

 _"_ _Jeez…" Sora said, leaning towards the two guys, "What's her problem lately?" Matt shrugged, eyeing Tai as the brunette hesitated to keep quiet._

 _"_ _There she is!" The voice belonged to Tanner, one of the starting midfielders on the soccer team. "How's my favorite girl?" He winked at Sora, earning himself an eye roll from the girl. Tai glared at the newcomer. "What's wrong with you, Kamiya?" Tanner asked, a smirk on his lips daring him to say something. "Nothing…" Tai muttered against the rim of his cup, noting how Sora's cheeks reddened around the other man. Matt took a step closer to Tai, hoping things didn't take a turn for the worst._

 _"_ _Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tanner said, leaning against the table as he focused his attention on Sora. Yamato felt Tai stiffen behind him. "Care to join me somewhere we can talk? It's loud down here?" Sora pursed her lips, acting like she was thinking harder than she was. "Hmmm… Okay okay… Where at?" Tanner smiled deviously, motioning her to follow._

 _Tai's eyes followed the pair as they made their way up the stairs and out of his sight, Matt watching in confusion. "She just… Went with him?" He said slowly, Tai nodding as he downed the liquid in his cup. "Seems like it." Matt watched as his friend grabbed another._

 _With the absence of Sora, Mimi slowly made her way back to her two best friends. "Where'd she go?" She asked Yamato. "Upstairs with Tanner. God only knows what that means…" Normally Mimi would be worried… But tonight she was relieved. Her relief would cause more harm than she thought._

 _"_ _We all know what that means," the three heard Taichi say, a bit louder than he had probably hoped. The brunette had a rough time controlling the volume of his voice when the alcohol began to sit in. "I didn't even know she knew him that well…" He rolled his eyes, wondering why it was never him with her._

 _Mimi picked at her nails, "Well, Sora seems to have began taking a liking to boys. Isn't that right, Cam." Her boyfriend squinted at her, "What are you even implying?" The girl sighed, "Don't think I don't see…" He rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"_

 _A drunk girl stumbled her way over, her hands latching onto Tai's arm as she drunkenly giggled an apology. "Kim," Mimi said, "How much have you had to drink?" Kim smiled, playfully replying, "I'm not telling. I came to say hi to Taichi…"_

 _Tai wasn't in the mood to entertain Kim. She was fun during class to flirt with, the brunette liking the attention he got from her and the way he made her blush, but right now he had other things on his mind. "Hi Kim…" He mumbled._

 _The girl pouted, pulling him towards the couch. "Aw c'mon Taichi… That's all I get?" He let her drag him away from his friends, annoyance painted on his features._

 _"_ _She seems… Fun…" Yamato said, enjoying the scene of Tai being miserable. He wasn't sure why, but he loved when Tai had a bad day. It seemed to give him more material to tease him about in the future._

 _Sora sat on a bed next to Tanner, laughing at something the boy had said. What had he said? Her world began to blur together, her mind no longer able to grasp his sentence._

 _She sighed, letting the bed spin beneath her. She didn't remember drinking this much, she could have sworn she only had two glasses. The redhead knew this drunk was different, her body felt tingly and not under her control._

 _"_ _I'm happy you came…" Her drunk thoughts came to a stop as she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly moving up under her skirt. Tanner was leaning, his lips inches from her's. "What're you…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, his lips forcing her's open as his tongue slipped in._

 _The hand not on her thigh forced her back down onto the bed, slipping under her crop top. She struggled under him, his strong body weighing down on her's as his hand shoved her skirt up._

 _Sora's heart was going at a hundred miles per hour, his lips muffling her cries as she felt his fingers slip between her thighs. "I'm so happy you agreed to come somewhere quite with me…" His words sounded like poison. Words Sora would hear over and over again in her dreams… No… Nightmares._

 _"_ _S-Stop…" She whispered as she heard him unzip his jeans, her mind spinning too much from the drinks. He smirked down at her, rubbing in between her thighs. "Stop playing, Takenouchi. I know what you really came here for… And in that outfit? Even Cam couldn't stop looking…"_

 _Sora felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks, her will to fight leaving her body as she felt him take her. The pain was quick, turning to numbness as he thrusted, taking her innocence. She shut her eyes tight, her mind seeming to sober up before her body could._

 _He groaned against her neck, her chest raking with a few sobs as she let out a few shaky breaths. She knew he was finished as he pulled out of her, chuckling as he zipped his jeans back up and fixed his shirt. "Thanks… Maybe we can do this again sometimes…" He said as he left the room._

 _Sora stared at the ceiling, an emptiness filling her chest as heard the door close._ What just happened _… She didn't want to believe it but she knew it was real. She felt every second of it. She pulled her skirt down over her thighs and adjusted her crop top. Pulling her knees to her chest, Sora cried._

 _After a few minutes, the broken girl picked up her phone, hoping the person who made her feel the safest could help._

-Sora's Phone

To: Tai :)

Sora: Are you still here?

 _She stared at the screen for a few minutes, breathing slowly as she realized he wasn't going to reply. Her heart jumped as she heard the door open, maybe Tai had come…_

 _"_ _Heard you needed some company…" A voice she didn't recall said from the doorway. Her crimson eyes looked towards the voice. Sean. A left defender she had only met twice._

 _"_ _N-No thanks… I just want to be alone…" She turned away from him, sighing in relief as she heard the door close. She picked her phone up again, her heart stopping as she felt his hand on her back._

 _Sora jumped up quickly, happy to feel that some of the alcohol had began to wear off. "Stay away from me," she said, the boy quickly gripping her chin and forcing his lips onto her's. She did the quickest thing she could think of. In one swift motion, Sora drove her knee up, hitting Sean spot on._

 _He doubled over, coughing. "You bitch…" He looked up at her, anger in his eyes. Sora had never been so afraid in her life._

 _Tai closed his eyes, wondering if Kim would ever stop talking. He wished Sora was next to him instead… "Hey Tanner!" Tai said, Kim shutting her mouth as the boy walked over to them. "What's up Tai?" Tanner winked at Kim._

 _"_ _Where's Sora?" Tai asked, Kim frowning at the mention of the redhead's name. Tanner shrugged, smirking. "Maybe she's still upstairs recovering from the talk we had…" He wiggled his brows. "Talk…?" Tai shook his head, Kim catching on quickly._

 _"_ _Yeah. Talk. She's pretty easy to talk to if you know what I mean…" Tanner was waiting for the boy's reaction, his play on words settling in with Tai's mind. Kim gasped, smirking as she caught on. "Noooo you didn't," she chuckled, "I never thought she was that type of girl… Guess you never know." She shrugged, her eyes watching as Sean wobbled down the stairs. "And Sean?" Tanner shrugged, offering Kim no other explanation._

 _Tai stared at the ground, his heart heavy._ That's not like Sora… But she was so willing to go with him… Maybe… _He grabbed his phone, surprised to see her already had a text from her._

-Tai's Phone

To: Sor

Sor: Are you still here?

Tai: Yeah… What's up?

Sor: I'm going home. Come with?

 _"_ _Oh! And now Taichi?" Kim exclaimed, reading his screen over his shoulder, the jealous apparent on her pretty features. Tai instinctively clutched his phone to his chest, "Excuse me…" he rushed to the table Matt and the others were standing at._

 _"_ _You look… Flustered?" Matt said, districting himself with a game on his phone while Mimi and Cam entertained each other. "Have you guys seen Sora?" Tai asked. This caught Mimi's attention. She pulled away from her boyfriend, smirking, the alcohol strong on her breath._

 _"_ _Can't say I have, Taichi. Maybe she's busy…" Cam chuckled next to her, "I heard Tanner was gonna get it with her tonight…" Mimi scoffed, "With her? C'mon. It's Sora." Cam shrugged at the girl, "But she's been getting hotter. You never know. Maybe her morals are changing too."_

 _That was her breaking point. Mimi crossed her arms, Matt and Tai backing away. "Well then Cam, if she's soooo hot, how about you go fuck her too!" She yelled over the music, Cam shaking his head. "You know what, Mimi. Text me later. I'm leaving."_

 _The party began to draw to a close, the trio deciding they'd all just walk to Mimi's home and crash there. "Do you think she's okay?" Tai asked for the hundredth time. Mimi stopped mid stride, turning to face the worried brunette._

 _"_ _Listen, Tai." She jabbed her finger at his chest, "Sora, the girl you think is an angel, has shown her devil horns tonight. You need to get over her. We all do… Besides," she huffed, "I think Cam is into her… After her actions tonight I wouldn't be surprised if she hooked up with him next…" She turned, leaving Matt and Tai behind her._

 _"_ _Be honest," Tai said quietly, "Do you really think…" Yamato just shrugged, unsure of where his opinion lied in this mess. "I don't know to be honest… I mean we've always known Sora… But she has been hanging around with that Tanner guy more…" Tai fell silent._

 _The next morning came quick, Sora trudging to class on no sleep. She kept replaying the scene in her head… His body on her's… His lips tasing her's… His thighs between her's… She could still feel him._

 _She walked into class, relieved to find her best friend already in his seat. Kim shot her a weird glare, but what was new. The girl always had something against her. That was the day everything change for Sora._

 _-End of Flashback-_


	7. Chapter 7

**—**

Chapter 7

Mimi paced back and forth in Tai and Matt's apartment, her bare feet slapping loudly against the dark wood of the dining area. "Mimi!" Tai yelled from the couch, "I can't hear anything on the TV over your feet slapping the floor!"

Mimi stopped, glaring at the back of his head. "I can't help but be nervous, Taichi!" She crossed her arms, stomping to the chair next to the couch. "You're pacing is making me nervous and I have nothing to even be slightly nervous about…" He mumbled, "except for Matt's cooking." That caught the blonde's attention.

"Hey there," Matt said from the kitchen. Mimi rolled her eyes, "You literally bought a frozen pizza and preheated the oven. What cooking." Tai shrugged, "What if he preheated the oven wrong," he smirked at the woman, "bet you didn't think of that one now did ya!" Mimi faked a shocked expression, "Wow. You really got me there, Taichi. How could I not think of that."

Matt cleared his throat, joining his two best friends. Tai couldn't help but notice the light pink color that tinted Mimi's cheek at the blonde's presence. "Pizza is basically done," he glanced at Tai, "and yes, the oven was preheated perfectly." Tai gave him a thumbs up.

Mimi gave him a small smile, still feeling a bit flustered around him. She was never usually like this, boys didn't affect her in this way. Why did he have this hold on her? The two of them haven't talked face to face about it, just over texting. _Did he really feel fine after it?_ Old insecurities began to resurface.

Her thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door, Tai glancing up, "I'm guessing you don't want to be the one to answer it?" She threw a pillow at him, "Asshole…" He smirked, moving from the couch to the door.

As Tai scurried out of the living room portion of the apartment, Mimi shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Should she say something? Or brush it under the rug like he seemed to do…

"Hey…" He knelt down next to her, his voice just above a whisper, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit… Bugged out… Is it because of Sora?" She shook her head, _He doesn't know it's about him._ "N-No I'm fine, really," she flashed him an unconvincing smile, "Just tired from work…"

He gave her a weird glance, knowing she didn't work at her mother's bakery today. "Mimi," he said, "You can tell me what's bugging you. Was it bec-" He stood up straight as he heard Sora laughing in the doorway. Mimi straightened as Matt mouthed "We'll talk later." She nodded in agreement.

"And that's why I think tomatoes are vegetables and not fruits. No one can sway me, so don't even try." Tai's voice grew louder, Mimi and Matt rolling their eyes as they heard his favorite argument to have. "It's true," Matt said as the two came into view, "He won't budge."

Sora shook her head, "But Tai… They have seeds… That's why they're fruits…" Tai mimicked her, returning to his space on the couch. "Whatever, Sor. Years from now science will see how they've been wrong and I've always been right."

Mimi rolled her eyes even harder, wondering if hanging around Taichi would permanently ruin them. "He even goes as far as to move them in the grocery store next to the grapes," Mimi added, hoping Sora wasn't going to give her the cold shoulder.

"Really?" The redhead chuckled, "Stupid Tai." Mimi let the relief sink in, realizing she wouldn't have to apologize… Yet. _I still owe her one._

The room grew silent, Yamato sniffing the air. "Does something smell…" The color drained from his face. He booked it to the kitchen, Tai smirking on the couch. "The oven may have been preheated to perfection… But Matt's sense of time could use some work…" Mimi couldn't help but laugh, the sound intensifying as she heard a string of curses flow out of the kitchen.

"Damnit… Shit…" A few pots clattered onto the ground, followed by a louder slam. Sora peaked into the kitchen, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Yamato was sprawled across the kitchen floor, pots and pans scattered around him. The blonde had slipped on a hand towel, the pizza burning in the oven.

"What do you think is going on in there…" Tai asked, growing too curious to stay seated on the couch. He stood, making his way to join Sora in the open doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Yamato I know you're probably a better cook, but that pizza smells bur…." As he nudged Sora aside, Tai took in the whole scene. Tai couldn't help it, the brunette doubled over in laughter, Yamato glaring at him from under a towel. "The prettier they are, the harder they fall…" Tai said, wiping a tear from his eye.

As Yamato pushed himself off of the ground, Sora rushed to pull the pizza from the oven. A dark smoke rolled out of the opening, Sora waving her hand in front of her face. "Jeez…" She bent over, pulling the brunt pizza from the oven. Matt stood over her, glaring at the browned cheese and black crust. "I thought I set the timer for 40 minutes…"

Tai joined them, glancing at the timer on the stove. "You set it for 40 hours…" He jabbed his finger against the smooth screen of the clock, smirking at Matt over Sora's head. Yamato glared at the clock, muttering quietly to himself as he stood back, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're luck you're pretty, Yamato…" Mimi said from the doorway, "because I was really looking forward to that pizza." She let out a long sigh as her light brown eyes took in the blackened crust.

Sora chuckled, suggesting take out before she stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway to take a phone call.

"Pizza delivery instead?" Mimi said, smirking as Matt tried to pull apart the charred crust. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in defeat, "Looks like we have no other choice… I guess I'll make the call." Tai chuckled as he watched Matt step on the lever of the trash can to open the lid, sliding the hardly recognizable pizza into it.

Matt slipped his phone from his pocket, walking to the living room to order a new pizza.

Mimi waited for him to be out of ear shot, "Tai… Have you talked to Matt about the other night?" Tai just shrugged and shook his head, "Mmmm nope. Not my business, Meems." She rolled her eyes.

It's not that Mimi cared much anymore… Or at least that's what she hoped. The woman prided herself in her ability to capture the attention of men, _but not the one I want…_ She nibbled on her lower lip, her light brown eyes watching the blonde in the other room. Images of his arms holding his body above hers flashed through her mind. His lips grazing the skin of her collar bone, her back arching into him…

"Stoooopppp," Tai hissed at her, "He's not a piece of meat…" She felt the hot blush crawl up her neck immediately. Taichi had caught her… And by his smirk she knew he knew, "Like you haven't checked him out a few times… C'mon Taichi. Don't be so jealous that he gave it up to me first." She winked at the man, earning herself a dramatic glare. "Keep your claws off my man, Mimi Tachikawa."

Mimi laughed, shaking her head at Tai's dramatics, "At the moment, it seems like I'm hardly any competition. You must still have his heart," Mimi said, hoping she looked as carefree as she sounded.

The two's exchange came to an end as they heard footsteps approach them. "Sorry," Sora said, slipping her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, "Didn't know my mom could ramble for so long…" She sighed. Mimi's eyes found Tai, urging him to ask. "Everything good?" Tai asked, Sora only shrugging. She crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders with her hands. "So I'm guessing we decided to order pizza?" She chuckled, eyeing the abandoned food in the trash bin.

"Yep…" Matt said from the living room, "It'll be here in 20 minutes!" He shook his head, sinking into the couch. "You guys gonna stand in the kitchen all night?" Tai shrugged, "We're in the middle of a funeral! How could kill him?!" Tai motioned to the pizza. Both girls rolled their eyes, leaving Tai to his mourning. "We'll leave you two alone…" Sora said.

They joined Matt in the living room, Mimi wishing Sora didn't choose the single chair to sit in. She sat by Yamato, his cologne hitting her. The smell alone was enough to give her chills. She hated every second of it, but felt herself having to resist the urge to lean in.

"How've you been, Sora?" Yamato asked, moving over as Tai slid between him and Mimi on the couch. He hadn't had much time to talk with her, let alone apologize for high school. "It's been too long," he smiled.

Sora mirrored his smile, "I've been alright… Just taking it day by day, you know?" Matt chuckled, "That's what life is like when Jun is your roommate." The redhead's gaze shifted to the floor at his comment, "She's… Leaving for a few months."

Matt wasn't sure why, but the idea of Jun leaving Odaiba without saying goodbye properly made his heart sink. He was over her, right? They said their goodbyes the other night and she made it clear they were done. A small part of him still held onto her.

"Party at Sora's place!" Mimi chimed in, gaining a small laugh from Sora. A small, triumphant spark coursed through Mimi. _I'm getting to her. We must good._

"No I'm afraid my house party days are over," Sora said, the last one she went to had been Blaze's all those years ago. "Too much partying in Tokyo?" Mimi asked. Sora smile, "Hm… Maybe I am all partied out. Tokyo does that to you."

"Oh!" Mimi stood suddenly, Sora jumping in surprise. "I know what we're missing…" She rushed to the kitchen, returning to the living room with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Sora, knocking her glass against hers. "Cheers to being reunited!" Sora said cheers as she brought the glass to her lips.

"What about us?!" Tai asked, eyeing the glasses of red liquid. "Sorry boys…" Mimi said, "It's the good wine. Ladies only." Sora laughed, realizing how much she had missed the other girl.

The two sipped on their wine, a knock on the door. "Whatever…" Tai said, mumbling as he answered the door. Mimi smiled as the smell of pizza hit her nose. Pepperoni. Her favorite.

The four ate the pizza, catching up on small things and Sora's new job. She was a paid intern for an up and coming designer, someone Sora hoped got big in the next year or so. Sora glanced at her phone, wishing the time was lying. "9 at night?" She groaned, "I've got to get going… Early start tomorrow." She rose from her chair, grabbing her purse. "Thanks for the invite guys. It was fun." She gave them all a smile.

"Wait," Mimi said, grabbing her own bag. "Can I catch a ride? I don't have my car…" Sora shrugged, "Sure! I don't see why not." The two headed out.

"Didn't Mimi drive here?" Yamato asked Tai. Tai looked to the counter, the girl's keys hanging off of the edge, "Looks like it! Maybe she wanted to talk?" Tai said, hanging the keys next to his on the wall hook.

"Did you want to talk?" Tai asked, hoping to get more details of his night with Mimi. Matt shook his head, "Nah. We're still friends. Nothing to worry about…" Tai grimaced at him, "Dude… Are you still hooked on Jun?"

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed that he still had to have these conversations. "I… I'm not sure. I'm tired… See you tomorrow?" Tai shrugged as Matt walked to his room. He reached for his phone.

 _-Tai's Phone_

 _To: Taylor_

 _Taylor: Hey… Can we talk about the other night? I just want to apologize._

Tai squinted at his screen, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to hear the girl out.

 _Tai: Sure. Where at?_

 _Taylor: Be at your place in 15._

Tai groaned. He knew what that meant. He felt a piece of him wanting to tell her not to come, but a larger piece of him wanted a stress release. Was that selfish? He didn't care. _But Sora…_ He shook his head, the girl was just his friend. Besides, he spent years getting over his feelings. He was over them… Right?

The man walked around the table, grabbing the used plates and cups before placing them into the sink. He found his mind wandering to Mimi and Sora, hoping the two girls were getting along.

 _*Knock*_

He rolled his eyes, working up his best smile as he opened the door. Taylor was wearing a black coat, a coy smile on her red lips. Her brown hair was messy around her pretty features. "Hi Taichi… Long time no talk?" He chuckled, opening the door to let her in. "Nice to see you too, Taylor." He winked at her.

"So," he said as he closed the door, "what did you want to talk about…" His words became quiet as he turned to face her. The woman had slid her coat off, her body covered by only a few pieces of fabric. "You know I'm not here to talk, Tai." She chuckled, walking to his room and beckoning him to follow with her finger. He felt his body make the decision for him.

Mimi fidgeted with her thumbs, trying to find the right words to say to the woman sitting next to her. "Sora…?"

"Hm?" Sora said, eyeing Mimi as she followed the directions to the woman's small home. Mimi took a deep breath, "I… I'm sorry about all of those years ago… A-And for not contacting you… And… For calling you a whore the other night…" Mimi looked at her hands, feeling relief as Sora put the car in park in front of her home.

"Mimi," Sora said, facing the girl in her seat, "It's okay… I understand… I think…" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Honestly, it's been so long that I'm almost numb to the anger I felt from it… Almost…" Mimi smirked at Sora's response, suddenly curious about the text of texts. "Why did Kim send that text, Sora? Did you really…" Her words trailed off.

Sora was silent, trying to choose her words wisely. She felt tears begin to build up, something Sora wasn't in the mood to deal with. _I should tell someone…_ A look of concern painted Mimi's feature, "Are you okay? I really am sorry I just…" Sora shook her head, "No… Kim sent that message because of what she saw at that party."

Sora swallowed, the old memories she worked hard to forget resurfacing clearer than the moment they happened. "At the party… Mimi I didn't sleep with all of those guys, first of all." Mimi I shrugged, "Yeah I was jealous… Cam was taking interest in you and I…" Sora waved it off, "I know… So the party. I went because I thought I would get more time with Tanner. I thought he was cute," she rolled her eyes.

"He wanted to talk some place quieter and I was too drunk to realize what he meant by his room…" She rubbed her forehead, "We got up there and… Long story short he… And then another guy came in…" The tears spilled down her cheeks, Mimi not needing her to finish as she pulled the girl in for a hug. "Sora…" She felt herself tear up as well. "I didn't know I'm so sorry…"

Sora shook her head, "That's the worst part about it. No one asked and everyone just assumed because the guys walked out perfectly fine." Sora wiped her cheeks, "I'm not stupid. I knew Kim hated me, but I didn't think one night and one text would be able to ruin my life like that."

The amount of guilt Mimi felt in that moment was more than she had felt in her whole life combined. There she was, alienating her best friend during the worst time of the girl's life. "I wish I would've been there for you Sora… I am so sorry…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound was their noses as they sniffled. "Taichi told me about your mom," Mimi said. Sora nodded, smiling "I figured he would. She's okay… Her only battle these days is getting enough time."

"Thank you, Mimi," She smiled at her, "I appreciate this. Really." She tightened the hug, happy to have her best friend back.

Mimi smiled at Sora, her tears of guilt now tears of happiness. She had always wondered what it would be like. "Okay but can I just say," Mimi said, pulling Sora to arms length, "You got HOT." Sora laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Thanks, but have you seen yourself? Mimi. Come on." The two smiled at each other, chuckling.

"Do you want me to take you back so you can get your keys?" Sora said, smirking as she put her car back into drive. Mimi's eyes widened as a light blush covered her cheeks. "How did you know?" Sora shook her head, "I parked next to a Honda with a fuzzy, pink steering wheel. Wild guess?" Mimi smirked, "Fair enough. Take me back."

Mimi took immediate notice of the dark red Prius in the lot. _Taylor…?_ She glared at it, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"So… Sora…" Mimi and Sora began to walk up the stairs to the third floor. "Are you seeing anyone?" Sora shook her head, raising her eyebrow questioningly, "No… Why?" Mimi put her hands up, giving the girl a smile. "No reason in particular… So no Taichi for you?" Sora's look of confusion deepened, "Hmmm nope… Doesn't seem like it…" As they neared the door, Sora realized none of them had a key. "How are we suppo-"

Her words were interrupted by Mimi opening the door, a smirk on her face. "The boys leave their door unlocked. Tai says it's because they're 'wild'" She quoted the word wild, rolling her eyes as she searched for her keys on the counter. "Hm… I could have sworn I left them here…" She tapped her finger on the counter, excusing herself as she turned down the hall.

"Taichi have you seen…" She closed the door quickly, hoping the scene she just saw wouldn't be burned into her mind forever. Rustling could be heard behind the door, Mimi yelping in surprise as the man tore his door open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" His words were quiet, sweatpants on his legs. "I should've known to as Yamato. For some weird reason I thought you'd be done with Taylor…" Mimi said accusingly. Taichi's eyes shifted to the ground, "I know… But she came over and just… Hormones are terrible you know?" He tried to lighten the mood with his signature grin, "Nope. Not working on me. Where are my keys you man whore?"

Tai rolled his eyes, walking to the kitchen. "Jeez I hung them up next to mine," he stopped as he saw Sora waiting for Mimi in the entryway. He felt suddenly conscious of his lack of clothing.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" He chuckled nervously, grabbing Mimi's keys and throwing them to her. "I'm just bringing Mimi back to grab her keys… Didn't want her to walk alone this late at night," she fought hard to keep her eyes on his face.

"Welp," Tai said, feeling guilty for even agreeing to Taylor's advances. _Why? It's not like we're dating or anything…_ "There they are. See you guys soon?" Mimi clicked her tongue, ready to play the game.

"Why such a rush, Taichi?" Tai shot her a glare, "I'm trying to get some sleep for work tomorrow…" Mimi raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Oh really? Didn't seem like you were doing much sleeping a few moments ago." Sora looked between the two.

"I should get going," Sora said, the tension making her uncomfortable, "I have work tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired for it…" She went to leave, catching sight of the dark coat Taylor had been wearing not long ago. Turning in the doorway, Sora flashed Tai a smirk, "Have a good night, Taichi." He smiled back nervously.

Mimi followed Sora out, flipping Tai off as she left.

"Sora it was probably nothing," Mimi said, doing her best to keep up with Sora's fast strides. "Mimi," Sora said as she climbed down the stairs, "I don't care. Not one bit. He can do as he pleases it's fine." But Mimi knew it wasn't. "Are you mad? You're walking REALLY fast."

Sora pulled her keys from her purse, unlocking her car, "I always walk this fast…" _Liar_ , Mimi thought.

 _-Mimi's Phone_

 _To: Tai-Guy_

 _Mimi: Ya done fucked up. Have fun with this ;)_

 _Tai-Guy: Shoot me. Seriously._

Sora drove home, happy that the place was going to be empty. She couldn't figure out why she felt so affected by Taichi having a girl over. He wasn't her's, she messed that up in high school when she thought Tanner would be the better choice. "And look where that got you," she muttered as she opened the door, locking it behind her.

She threw her back onto one of the chairs in the living room, the force of the landing causing the contents of her purse to spill to the ground. She stood, staring at the mess before deciding it would be best to clean later.

Stomping to her room, Sora slumped into her bed.


End file.
